Camp Bleska
by CaseyCuervo
Summary: AU. While working as a counselor at Camp Bleska, Duo is faced with a young disturbed boy who's determined to seduce him. (circa 1960's)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Gundam Wing AC

Pairings: 2x1x2, brief 2xH, strong 1+R

Rating: M

Warning: shounen ai/yaoi, illegal relationship (Duo 20, Heero 13), sexual content, language, possible BDSM touches in future chapters. (As pointed out by a guest, I need to add more warnings.) This fic will encompass child abuse, psychopathic tendencies which include animal torture, and pain infliction. I will add more warnings as the story progresses.

Summary: While working as a counselor at a Camp Bleska, Duo is faced with a young disturbed boy who's determined to seduce him. (circa 1960's)

Title: Camp Bleska

The dark room echoed the sounds of squeaking bed springs, erotic moans, and the repeated _smack_, _smack_, _smack_, of flesh meeting flesh. Nails digging into skin leaving crescent indentations, the violet eyed man tightened his grip on the waist of the boy riding his stiff cock and kept his momentum of upward thrusts quick and brutal. The bouncing boys' mewls of pleasure heightened with each shove from the dick buried in his passage, rubbing vigorously against his prostate. His own erect dick slapping raunchily against his own abdomen.

_/I'm going to hell...I'm going to jail and then I'm going to hell./_ The camp counselor berated himself, biting his lips in attempt to keep himself silent. Though they were in his private cabin in the dead of night, Duo didn't want to add to the noise and attract any unwanted attention, but he reveled in the sounds that escaped the young boys mouth. He knew what he was doing was wrong, against the law, but the sinful creature atop him pushed his limits to the end. Besides, they had crossed the boundaries between right and wrong once already, why not go all the way and make the mistake worth while?

His violet eyes appraised the young boy - seven years his junior - as his tousled head lulled from shoulder to shoulder, lips parted in ecstasy, taut muscles constricting and relaxing with each up and downward thrust of his narrow waist. The boys' blue eyes fluttered open, pining him with a fevered, lustful gaze. _/Sinful./_ His mind supplied again. Yes, the boy was sinful, lascivious, and maladjusted. The tan, blue-eyed, supple creature taunted him at every chance he got, pushing Duo against an invisible wall until he cracked.

Leaning down, that heavenly or hellish boy placed a feathery light kiss to Duos' lips. Intertwining his fingers into the tousled, sweat soaked brown hair, Duo tugged harshly and plundered the boy's mouth, and received a stifled moan for his efforts. Placing a hand on the pubescent boys member, Duo masturbated the boy to completion. The boys' moans augmented as his hot semen flowed over Duo's stomach. The sensation of that warm bodily fluid on him and the sheath of the boys' body tightening around his cock pulled him over the edge as well, cumming in his ass.

_/Definitely going to hell./_ He thought as the boy collapsed on his chest, head buried in the crock of his neck, hot breath panting against his sweat dampened skin.

-Three Weeks Prior-

Taking a job at a summer camp wasn't Duos' ideal choice, but jobs in Ohio didn't come by easily for a high school drop out with a long, crazy braid. Maybe he should have stayed in school, but being labeled as the school "fag" at every institution he was ever enrolled in drove him out, bullied until he couldn't take it anymore. Though he did like boys, he fancied girls as well and never dated another guy openly. Obviously, it was his appearance that gave him away. And the rumors. Hearsay around the schools claimed he blew jocks and gave it away for money. The former was true, but not the latter. Anyways, his decision to drop out two months before graduation landed him shitty jobs like the one he was in now.

Camp Bleska was an eight week summer get away for teenage boys and girls between the ages of eleven to fourteen, and paid minimum wage, which was the best he could hope for. Set along the shore of Lake Erie, he could have done worse. _/Flipping burgers is way worse./_ He told himself. He could do this job, he was alright with kids, he could be someone they could talk to and look up to. Or so he hoped.

A dark-haired girl, another counselor judging by her uniform, the same as his own, approached him.

"Hey," she said with a smile and extended her hand, "Name's Hilde."

"Duo," he replied with a wink and shook the hand she offered.

"Looks like the kids are here," she said, jerking her chin in the direction of the four yellow buses that came driving around the bend. "Ever work with kids?"

"Uh, no, but I've been around a lotta different kinds of kids," Duo answered.

She eyed him suspiciously. "How so?"

"Grew up in the foster system, bounced around in a lot of different homes. Had a lotta different brothers and sisters."

"Oh," she intoned, drawing the word out. Turning her attention to the kids exiting the buses, she decided not to ask anymore about Duo's past, such things were a private nature, and she knew the foster care system in this country had many faults.

Duo additionally turned his attention to the adolescents. Eyeing the second bus in the row of four, his eyes landed on a an exotic boy. Dark brown hair, slender body, tan sun-kissed skin, and even from a far, Duo could see the extraordinarily deep blue irises framed by long dark lashes. Those alien almond-shaped baby blues turned on him. A jolt of something unnerving tingled down his spine like a shock of electricity. There was something different about this boy, something demanding and lethal. He was under this lovely creatures power before he even knew his name.

The camp president, an excentric man named Howard, handed out lists to each of the six counselors with the names of their campers. Duo didn't pay too much attention to the faces of the kids that flocked around him as he called out their names. He was in charge of one cabin full of girls and one cabin full of boys, six to each. Looking around his group, Duo noticed the extrinsic, lilith boy stood in the back of his group. Upon closer inspection, he could see the emptiness of those steely blue depths, the lack of life and light.

Deep down in his bones, Duo knew the reasons behind why a kid would have that kind of blank, uncaring, soulless stare. He used to have that same gaze himself, before he got help.

Leading his group of campers to their cabins, Duo recited the camp rules. Lights out at nine thirty. Only eating at the designated meal times, if you don't eat then, than you wait until the next meal. No sneaking into each others cabins after dark. Anything on the do-not bring list would be confiscated upon its finding, such as, cigarettes, drugs, alcohol, porno rags, knives, or anything the counselor deemed inappropriate. Consequences for rule breaking, bullying, or for being caught in the opposite sexes cabin after lights out would be dealt with immediately, which included being suspended from specific activities or sent home. Duo also told his group that he didn't want to be their babysitter, or their disciplinarian, he wanted to be their friend and make sure they had eight weeks of fun. The six girls and five boys smiled and grinned at their cordial camp counselor; all but the strange ghost of a boy in the back.

"Cabin Apo is for the girls, Cabin Weayaya is for the boys. That cabin over there," Duo pointed in the direction of an identical, smaller wood cabin, "is mine. If you ever need anything, my door is always open."

"What do the names mean?" A blond cheery girl asked.

"They're both Sioux names. Apo is dawn and Weayaya is dusk," Duo answered with a smile.

The boys and girls entered their respective cabins to claim their bunks and unpack their belongings. Duo returned to his cabin to wait for dinner; the kids had arrived late in the day. The braided twenty year old rolled himself a marijuana joint from the stash he had brought with him, lit up, and began to smoke it in his small bathroom. Halfway through his doobie, he heard the shrill scream of a girl come from the cabin near his. Tossing his joint in the toilet, Duo bolted from his own cabin in a dead sprint to Cabin Apo.

Running through the door, Duo yelled, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Two of the girls laughed as four others shrieked with fright.

A girl with brown hair pointed from her bunk and said, "Blondie over there found a lizard in her bed."

Relief flooded his system. Walking over to the second bed on the left side of the room, Duo plucked the reptile from the sheets. He had the rest of the girls check their beds and the wood floor beneath for anymore "scary" intruders. Three beds on each side of the room, all six girls searched about their cabin, including the three shower stalls in the bathroom. At the sound of snickering, Duo looked over his shoulder to see all six boys giggling at the front screen door. He waved them off with a smirk.

"Alright, no more critters?" he asked the girls.

"No," many of the girls chimed in unison.

The blond girl who had asked about the names of the cabins stood by the bed that Duo found the lizard wiggling around in.

Still holding the twitching thing between his cupped hands, Duo asked the girl, "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yes. Thank you Mr. Maxwell," she sighed miserably.

"Call me Duo."

"Okay, Duo," she smiled, lighting up her pale blue eyes.

Not remembering the names from the list, Duo asked, "What was your name again?"

"Relena," she boasted. "And that's my friend Sylvia and Dorothy," she added pointing to the other two blond girls in the room. He waved at them and they waved back.

"Alright ladies, dinner will be announced soon at the sound of a ringing bell. Hurry and get unpacked."

"Okay Duo!" All six of them cheered.

Walking outside, Duo freed the lizard and watched it scamper to the trees where it stopped at the feet of a boy. _That_ boy. Looking Duo dead in the eye, the kid lifted his foot and brought it down on the defenseless lizard. Squashing the reptile under his foot with a sickening _crunch_.

A cold, malevolent air breezed over them, ruffling the boy's dark hair and sending his own braid whipping behind him. He wanted to yell, chastise the boy. But something held him back. That cold, fatal aura around the kid kept Duos' mouth sealed. He walked back to his cabin.

At dinner in a large elongated cabin called the mess hall, Duo ate with the other counselors. He chatted with the girl, Hilde, and made quick friends with a Chinese man around his age named Wufei. He learned that Hilde wanted a respectable job in childcare, and that the stern Wufei was here to make extra money before he went off to college in California. The three got along famously, though Duo had a way with getting people to like and come around to him in a friendly manner, despite his uncommon features. They discussed the kids in their groups briefly, and Duo told the story of the girl, Relena, who'd been scared by a lizard.

"Relena Peacecraft is in your care?" A tall man with long blond hair asked from the other end of the counselors table.

"Yeah, why?" Duo asked.

"That's my sister. You better keep a good eye on her. She's a good kid, but that friend, Dorothy, of hers gets her into trouble," the man stated and spooned a spoonfil of baked beans into his mouth.

"Will do. What's your name?"

"Milliardo, nice to meet you Duo Maxwell."

"Back at 'cha Milly."

The blond man snorted and returned his attention to his meal. Peering over his shoulder, the braided counselor appraised his campers. The girl, Relena, was seated across that freak of a boy with the heavenly baby blues. She seemed to be chatting nonstop to the boy, who kept his gaze on the food before him. Maybe the kid could make a friend or two. Maybe that scene outside the cabins hadn't been as foreboding as Duo thought, but something told him that wasn't the case.

If that little sadistic monster was going to be hanging around Milliardo's sister, then he was going to have to keep a very close eye on her.

The night preceded around a large bonfire where Howard, the camp president, told spooky stories to the kids. Duo kept an eye on that strange boy - he needed to learn his name - who sat by Relena. He didn't seem so evil by her, the kid paid attention to her, calmed her when she jumped at the ridiculous story. Maybe he was seeing the beginning signs of a summer love. But they boys eyes mainly remained on the large fire, the embers reflecting in his eyes, the light of the flame dancing abstract patterns against tan flesh.

Suddenly, those vacant orbs flashed to his, a sense of knowing he was being watched resigned between them. Duo diverted his gaze immediately, not wanting that penetrating stare on him, but feeling the weight of it all the same. Duo fidgeted uncomfortably under that weight. When he thought it gone, he looked back and his violet eyes found blue again.

_/What's with this fucker?/_ He asked himself. But he knew. Knew desolate eyes didn't become that way without neglect, abuse, trauma. Unless...unless the kid was a born sociopath. Hell bent on deceit and violence. Such deceit could be easily attained from the young beauty for his physical appearance betrayed any hidden evil that lay within. Duo would know. He knew that built up anger, evil, could lash out at anyone at anytime. From his own unfortunate past, Duo knew the extent of what abuse could do to a child, how it could create an angry, vengeful creature. How it could change an innocent being into a cold, heartless clandestine child that craved blood, the cries of others, lusted after creating artful pain inflicted on lovers.

It scared him. It terrified him to see what he looked like at that age mirrored back at himself. A boy wrought with sexual abuse, bounced around from home to home, never safe. A boy who witnessed his mother's death at the hands of a vicious, territorial boyfriend.

But Duo didn't allow himself to think that way. Many kinds of abuse could lead a child down that path. For all he knew, that boy was simply born that way, an abomination of nature. A naturally born killer.

Sure, in his past, Duo tortured and killed small animals to inflict the pain he was dealt by others, by "parents", by a teacher who was supposed to be trustworthy, respected, and not at all feared by, but his wretched life made him a constant victim. If only he knew the power that blue-eyed boy would place him under. He might have left that night.

After the story telling, Duo rounded up his campers and lead them back to their cabins by flash light. His observant violet eyes took in the sight of Relena hanging back by the dark boy, still chatting away though the boy didn't seem to pay attention, just kept his eyes on the ground.

As the group dispersed into their cabins, Duo kept his eyes staked on_ that_ boy. Made sure he went into his own cabin. He noticed the other boys kept their distance from him, like he was a piraha.

Sighing in resignation, the violet eyed man entered his own cabin. Dispensing a small amount of cannabis into white rolling paper, Duo licked the paper and rolled it between his thumb and middle finger to seal it shut. Igniting the joint, he placed a Ray Charles black vinyl in the record player he brought from his hole in the wall apartment in Rock Creek, Ashtabula County. Inhaling leisurely, Duo allowed himself to fall backwards onto his bed. The mattress creaked as he bounced, old springs singing with signs of over use and old age.

He sang along quietly with the record, finishing his marijuana cigarette. Putting it out, he let the record play itself out to the end. Falling asleep, Duo dreamed sweet dreams of the mother he once had, forgetting about the peculiar boy under his care.

Awakening to the annoying toll of a bell, Duo groaned wishing for ten more minutes to sleep in, but he job didn't pay him to sleep. Rolling out of bed, the braided man threw on his second uniform, three of which he was give, and dressed. Short red mesh shorts and a grey short-sleeved shirt with the camps emblem, Duo made his way outside. Faced with groggy, yawning prepubescent, the braided man waved for them to follow him to the mess hall for breakfast.

Usually, he would consume whatever food was placed in front of him, but in a half conscious state, Duo only finished a fraction his meal before the campers were released for the days first activities.

It was upon the counselors to teach the campers on how to navigate through the forest incase they wandered too far and got lost. Teaching the kids to make handmade compasses with a needle, a refrigerator magnet, a piece of cork, and a small dish to fill with water, Duo completed the assignment with flying colors. His group finished the task and held onto the items which could save them if they got lost, though they were advised to always have a partner for wherever they went.

The next task was braided bracelets made of colorful yarn; most of the boys groaned in distress. It was his duty to get all the kids on board whether they wanted to or not. Duo taught the group how to make a four stranded braid, which was fairly easy since that was the way he styled his hair.

"I can't do it!" The frustrated Sylvia complained.

"Don't be such a cry baby!" A boy named Muller bellowed.

"Hey!" Duo hollered, "No name calling."

Duo showed the irritated blond how to make her bracelet with strands of pink, orange, yellow and red yarn. By the end, she was happy. And by the early afternoon, he instructed the kids to change into their bathing suits for a swim in Lake Erie.

As the kids ran off, one lingered, passing him by slowly, eyes boring into his own with a gaze so icy it froze his blood. The wind blew, sending more shivers down his spine. What was with this kid that made the air around him turn to icicles? As the boy passed, the leaves dangling from surrounding tree calmed, an eery silence claiming the air around the braided man. He refused his bodily need to quake under natures distress, under those scrutinizing eyes.

_/Who is he?_/ he asked himself as he watched the boys back fade into the distance.

Duo watched happily as the kids played boisterously in the lake, splashing, swimming, and running about the shoreline. A dock to the right side of where the kids played was where the strange boy sat, knees curled to his chest. That rested Duo's worried mind. He watched over the eleven kids in the water, knowing one was out of harms way, but that _one_ could cause harm if he wanted.

That girl, Relena, played near the dock with her two blond friends. Watching over, Duo witnessed the Muller boy playfully shove the blond Peacecraft girl. It wasn't rueful or ill willed, just lively sport. But that blue-eyed boy leapt from the dock, landed on Muller, and continued to pummel the other and hold him by the neck underwater.

"Stop!" Duo screamed as he ran into the water. "Stop it!"

But the boy kept his fists flying.

Grabbing said boy by wrapping an arm under his arms, around his chest, he heaved the violent kid upward. The Muller boy surfaced, with gasps of needed air.

"You crazy fuck!" Muller screamed.

The boy wrapped in Duo's strong grasp continued to flail manically. He hauled the turbulent teen to the shore, kicking and screaming.

"What's the matter with you?" He yelled in the boys face. It was day two, and the kid was already causing a ruckus.

Those blue eyes filled with something akin to life, anger, outrage. "He pushed her!"

"That doesn't make it okay to beat him up!" Duo yelled. "I'm going to have to take you to Howard."

"NO!" The boy pleaded, "Don't please! I'll behave!" Those blue eyes filled with fear.

He didn't know what the boy had been through, but he felt a kinship of turmoil that only a hard life could bring. "You gotta control yourself."

"What about him? He pushed Marino!"

"Who's Marino? That's Relena," Duo pointed out.

The boys troubled features fell to the blank, empty stare from before. "That's what I meant," he stated in a monochromatic voice.

Duo knew that was a lie. The boy had seen another girl in place of Relena, being bullied by the Muller boy. But he knew he didn't have the boys trust to ask him what, or rather who was referring to.

Kneeling in front of the kid, soothing the dark damp hair against the boys face, Duo asked, "What's your name Kid?"

"His name's Heero," Relena answered for the boy, walking up behind to them from the lake's shoreline.

Gazing into those freaky blue eyes, Duo questioned, "That's your name?"

The boy nodded.

"Well, Heero," the violet eyed man started, "Thank you for standing up for Miss Relena, but you gotta come to me when something like that happens."

Bending at the waist, the elusive boy Heero whispered in Duo's ear, "I'll come to you for whatever you like." Duo didn't, couldn't respond to that kind of open-ended statement from a teen who was that young. As Heero stood upright, his blue eyes flicked with something intangible, hungry, dirty, and wrong.

Duo exhaled a shaky breath as the mysterious human beast sauntered away from him, back to the lake. Swaying his hips in short black trunks in a lustful way no boy should know how to do at such a supple age. It made him sick. Nauseous. He wanted to slap the zeal right out of the kid before he became a being like himself. Someone bent on kink, unable to keep a successful relationship going without the sadistic and masochistic pull of master and slave, dominate and submissive, out of any romantic association he would be involved in, in the future.

That same shiver, same exhale, held a hint of want, desire.

Shaking the overriding feeling from his frame, Duo focused his attention back on the kids playing in the surf, not wanting to think of a young boy in the same way his perpetrators thought of him, in a sexual manner. He was not a monster. He was not a predator. He was not a disgusting pig that took advantage of young, baffling boys.

No. He would not give in to the erotic, alluring temptation of juvenile flesh.

Glaring daggers out at the others, Duo yelled, "Muller, Trant! You're going to far out!" And the two boys were swimming too far out into Lake Erie. He didn't need to go swimming out after them, not after the erotic - though he refused to acknowledge the encounter as such - display he received from the Prussian blue-eyed Heero.

Looking over his list of campers, Duo came across the boys full name and residence. Heero. Heero Yuy. From Ashtabula County, just like himself. In fact, the boy lived ten miles from his apartment, went to the same middle school he had enrolled in for one semester before being bounced to another ungrateful, money hungry foster family in a different county.

Being forced to too many different schools, exposed to too many different groups of peers made Duo have the need to stand out. Making himself physically different from those around him gave the tossed around kid an unforgettable appearance, an air not so easily forgotten like he was when placed from one home to the next. He wanted to be remembered, for whatever reason, it didn't matter, as long as he was remembered.

In his early days as a foster kid, Duo teased others rather than to be on the receiving end of teasing. His first good friend, Solo, stuck up for him from grades one to four. Until he was shot accidentally by his drunken father whom had taken the boy hunting for deer.

After that, Duo didn't connect well with others until his sophomore year in high school. Middle school was hellish. Plagued with the label as the "freak", he took out his vengeance on frogs, captured bird, and rodents. Shooting them with beebee guns, stabbing them with dulled knives, mutilating their genitals in viscous renditions of the way he had been touched, made the young Duo feel vindicated, justified.

A young, aspiring high school counselor helped him put his troubled mind at ease. Detered him from becoming a full-blown psychopath. He found redemption, forgiveness, forgave himself for the things he could not stop, but that sadistic side still breathed healthily within him. Instead of torturing animals, he tortured his lovers, with their consent. The approval was key. The key to allow him to do as he pleased, deal out the pain that made his loins tense, heated. The pain of others aroused a side of him he wished to extinction. He loved his desires to tie others up, chain them down, asphyxiate them, smack them around in the bed, occasionally dominate them in the geographical way animals marked their territory. But he in turn loathed himself for the same things. That need to inflict, and the trigger by pain of others he hated. Wanting nothing more than to be apart of a healthy, _adult_ relationship.

The bell tolled, signaling lunch. Everyone made way for their cabins to change, all except for Heero, who kept himself seated on the dock, legs crossed at the ankle, knees bent to his chest, eyes blazing into the murky water.

"Heero," Duo called. "It's time to go."

The boy looked at him, blank gaze affront. Lifting himself from the wooden dock, Heero marched to his cabin, Duo watching him all the way.

As he stalked to his own cabin, in hopes of taking a few drags of a doobie to sooth his unnerved edges, Duo's mind glittered with images of the exotic boy tied to his bed frame, crying to bed touched, eager to -

_/NO! NO! NO!/_ He screamed mentally at himself. He was not like the barbarians that took advantage of himself! He would never think of a young kid, boy or girl, in a sexually erotic way. They were impressionable young beings that deserved to respected, cared for, loved, in a way he never was. Heero Yuy. Heero was not a creature to be touched, no matter how much his outward appearance required, demanded it.

At lunch in the busy, bustling mess hall, Duo kept one eye on Heero as the other counselors chatted around him. Hilde, the dark-haired girl, tried vainly to flirt with him. He responded kindly with mildly flirtatious gestures of his own. She was attractive, and beautiful in a way that Duo would have been consumed by if his mind wasn't occupied with a demonic boy two tables away from his own.

Gathering the courage, Hilde inquired about his past. "What was it like growing up in the foster system?"

"It was okay," he replied, putting it mildly. In reality, he was only okay at first, before the family secrets came out. Each "family" had its own well-kept surreptitious affairs. Some worse than others. Some as vain as not wanting the neighbors to know, others turning a blind eye, deft ear, to the cries of helpless children in need of sanctuary.

Hilde continued, "I've always wanted to take in a foster kid after I have one or two of my own. Ya know, give a home to someone in need of one."

_/She'd be one of the good ones__./_ Duo's mind supplied. Though the "good ones" could only the handle the "bad ones" for so long, or so his experience told him.

"Just don't give up on 'em," Duo offered. Hilde's face twisted in confusion but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to know what he could mean by such an obscure statement.

After the meal, Duo and his campers endured more art and craft tasks, most of the boys rolling their eyes and wanting something more masculine, challenging to do. The girls giggled and talked among themselves. Heero sat close to Relena, almost like he was watching over her, guarding the girl from danger.

_/He's danger./_ An ominous voice told Duo's mind, but as he watched the boy, he seemed careful, almost delicate around the blond girl.

He wanted to be wrong about the kid. His mind sufficed the reasoning that Heero held affection for the girl, and that his comment from earlier meant nothing. Just a misunderstanding.

That night, after dinner, after more "spooky" story telling, Duo led his campers to their cabins. At lights out, nine thirty, Duo closed his door and shut his blinds. Comforted by the a weird day coming to its end, which sounds both passive aggressive and condescending to the rest of his group who didn't weird him out, the braided man let his hair down, literally. Shaking the heavy braid out, Duo reveled in the sensation of his hair being freed.

He showered. Washing his mane of hair in shampoo and conditioner, Duo soaked in the heat of warm water washing over his pale flesh. The heated liquid massaged the troubles of his day away, accompanied by another marijuana joint that was kept dry by being place on an outside shelf by the shower, Duo melted under the hot river from the old, chrome shower head.

Moaning, his violet eyes fluttered open under the rivulets of water and gazed out the small window of his restroom. He gasped as his eyes made contact with blue, the blue eyes of Heero Yuy. Grabbing his towel and running out the bathroom, Duo sprinted from his cabin.

Rounding the side that his bathroom window faced, he found no one. Not a single person hiding about his cabin. Walking up the wooden steps of Cabin Weayaya, Duo peered inside. Though each bed had a lump within, he couldn't be sure that each bed was actually filled with a living, breathing body.

Sighing out of exhaustion, he determined that his mind had played a trick on him, and he walked leisurely back to his cabin, but Duo couldn't help but feel he was being watched, followed even.

_/Fuck if that kid ain't more fucked up than me./ _He thought as his pace hurried to his bunker. Slamming the door shut behind him, Duo puffed out a tight breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Falling asleep for the second night, the braided man pushed any thoughts of freaky, erotic boys from his mind.

* * *

**TBC...R&R if you wouldn't mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: shounen ai/yaoi, illegal relationship (Duo 20, Heero 13), sexual content, language, possible BDSM touches in future chapters. (As pointed out by a guest, I need to add more warnings.) This fic will encompass child abuse, psychopathic tendencies which include animal torture, and pain infliction. I will add more warnings as the story progresses. Please don't feel detered from pointing out more warnings that I may need to add. I appreciate it.

Title: Camp Bleska

Chapter Two

That damn bell tolled, awaking everyone in the camp. Rubbing the crust and sleep from his eyes, Duo sat up and cracked his neck. He couldn't remember the perplexing dream from the night before, but it left him painfully aroused in the morning.

Duo exited his cabin after braiding his chestnut locks. He waited as the twelve kids lagged out of their cabins, dragging their sleepy feet. The group of thirteen sauntered over dirt, twigs, and crunching leaves to the mess hall. Heero watched Duo's back as he led the group, eyes boring between the man's shoulder blades. He desired to see his camp counselor shirtless again, like the other day at the lake shore. Spine tingling, Heero relished in the memory of the sensation of those strong arms wrapping around his torso, hefting him out of the water, and off that son of bitch Muller who pushed Marino, no, Relena. _/She's not Mari./ _Though she had the same blue eyes and soft blond hair, she was not his sister.

Heero watched the rope of hair slink and sway against Duo's red short cladded ass. Hunger, not the craving of food, but the desire to touch and be touched made the young boys thighs tight. Oh, he knew it was wrong for him to lust after someone much too old for him, and it was lust, nothing more. The boy knew no such thing as love. He was shown no love from his parents, not his distant mother who barely spoke a lick english, not his abusive drunk father who use to come into his bedroom at night. But lust away he did, and he was going to find a way to get under the mans' skin. Introduced to sex and sexual desire at a young age warped his fragile mind, it didn't blur the lines of right and wrong, but created a lack of caring for the consequences of his actions.

In the mess hall, the blue-eyed boy munched on his breakfast of scrambled eggs, wheat toast and over cooked, crispy bacon. He sat close to the Relena girl, the only one in his group that was brave enough to approach his less than sunny disposition. Muller leaned across the table and snagged one of Relena's pieces of burnt toast.

"Hey!" She cried, "That's _my _food."

"What are you going to do about it, bitch?" He sneered.

Her pale cheeks flushed red, water filled her sky blue orbs, she wasn't used to having such fowl language thrown at herself. A rage boiled under the skin of the boy sitting beside her, as her friend, Dorothy, unleased a slandered upon Muller with her own viscious words in defence of her friend.

Leaning into her space, Heero whispered, "Don't cry. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again."

She smiled at him and wiped tears from her eyes. Relena didn't understand why the others were uncomfortable around the blue-eyed boy, he was kind to her. Though he was a little intimidating, she felt a soft warmth radiate off the strange kid whenever he was close to her.

Heero left the mess hall before the rest of his group. Outside, a few other kids wandered about talking and making friends, the blue-eyed boy scoured the ground for something. A sharpened piece of jagged flint rock half buried in the dirt caught his eye. Plucking it from the ground, Heero grazed his thumb over the rough edges, appreciating the irregular coarse sides of the rock. It was perfect for what he intended to do.

As more of the kids flocked out of the mess hall, they separated into their groups to begin a two-mile hike. Duo's group was paired up with Hilde's, the collective group of twenty-four teens marched behind their counselors with backpacks full of water bottles, energy bars, and outdoor compostable toilet paper. Heero kept his eyes staked on the back of Muller's head, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Finally, the kid bent down to tie his shoe, and when he stood back up, Heero wrapped one arm around his neck, blocking his air way. Hauling the panicked boy behind a thick tree, Heero shoved his hand - rock in grasp - under Mullers' backpack, jabbing the flint into the kids spine. Muller struggled, clawing at the arm clasped around his neck, choking for oxygen. Something sharp dug into curve of his lower back, he froze in fear.

"Leave her alone," a voice whispered. He struggled again, but that thing - what is it? A knife? - pressed harder into his skin, making him whimper pathetically. "Leave her alone, or I'll fucking kill you."

Muller was shoved away and freed from his attackers strong grip. Spinning around his brown eyes fell onto the boy who had tried to drown him the day before.

"You're fucking nuts," he cried, hand rubbing the abused skin of his neck. He wanted to sounded threatening to scare the blue-eyed boy back, but his voice cracked and his lips trembled. Running quickly on weak legs to catch up with the group, Muller tried to put as much distance between himself and that fucked up kid named Heero.

Satisfied, Heero tossed the rock into the air, caught it, and placed it back in his shorts pocket. If the boy bothered Relena again, he'd make him bleed, cry for his mother like a piteous baby. Walking briskly to catch up, Heero devised a plan to separate his camp counselor from the group of people. After peeping on the man last night as he showered, Heero wanted to be up closer to the man. He had almost been caught, good for him he planned ahead and stuffed pillows under his sleeping bag so it would appear as though he was still in his bunk. All he had to do was hide in the darkness as Duo came running out to find him. He was bewitching with his hair down, doused under water, completely exposed.

Heero was enchanted from the moment he saw Duo from the bus window. He wanted him, wanted the man to touch him. Heero knew what sex was, more than any of the other thirteen year old knew about the topic. His father had taught him, and Heero seduced a Sunday school teacher in hopes he would take him away from his miserable home. That's all he wanted from the man, an escape from his diabolical father, run away from his neglectful mother, forget the memory of the sister he once had. Maybe he could try again, and successed with his handsome counselor with the magnificent violet eyes. But first, he needed to get him alone.

As he caught up with Relena, the girl turned and graced him with a wide grin, he smirked back.

"Where'd you go?" She asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, and spying the frightened Muller off by the Trant boy, Heero lied, "Had to take a leak."

Relena blushed and giggled, "Oh."

Rounding a bend where a giant tree stood, roots jutting out of the earth, an idea sparked in the young boys head. Feigning a fall, Heero collapsed to the dirt, whining loudly and clutching his ankle.

"Duo! Duo!" Relena cried, attracting the attention of both counselors. She knelt by her friend, concerned for the boy written across her delicate features. The two adults came rushing to the fallen teens side.

"What happened?" Hilde asked.

"I fell," Heero whimpered, "I twisted my ankle."

Hilde soothed the boys back as he rocked himself, gripping the "injured" foot. As Duo knelt down, Heero flashed him an insincere look of pain. The braided man eyed the boy warily, mouth screwed in an unsure frown.

"Look's fine to me, kid," Duo remarked.

Heero droned, "It's not!"

"Duo," Hilde objected, "maybe you should take him back down the trail and get 'im to the Nurse Po."

Huffing an irritated sigh, Duo nodded. "You go on and finish the hike with the others."

"'Kay," turning her back to look at the kids that had gathered around their fallen member, Hilde commanded, "Alright guys, everything's fine. Let's get a move on."

The Muller boy smirked and flipped Heero the bird. Training his facial features, Heero didn't let his ruse slip. Turning his attention back to Duo, the boy pouted.

"Can ya' walk?"

Heero shook his tousled head.

"Seriously?" Duo questioned in disbelief.

"You can carry him, Duo, you're strong," Relena asserted from behind the toppled boy.

Rolling his violet eyes, Duo placed one arm around the boys back and the other under his legs, and hefted him up. In return, Heero latched his thin arms around the braided man's neck. Resting his chin on Duo's shoulder, Heero smirked to himself as they descended the trail. Duo's nose filled with the scent of the kid, a heady masculine scent twinged with something sweet muted underneath the use of some kind of antiperspirant.

Roaming is fingers over the bump of each section of Duo's braid, Heero watched the sun light dance along the man's hair, highlighting it with pigments of red and yellow.

"Don't touch my hair," Duo warned.

Heero let his hand drop from the rope of hair. "Why do you keep it so long?"

"Because."

Running his lips over the shell of the violet eyed mans ear, Heero whispered, "That's not an answer."

Dropping the boy with a plop onto the dirt ground, Duo bellowed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," he answered, blue eyes gazing up at him under thick, dark lashes.

"Get up. You can walk now," Duo waved at the kid.

Shaking his head, Heero denied, "No, I can't."

"Seriously, dude? You want me to carry you like a girl all the way back to camp?" Duo asked in hopes that his chastising would deter the boy.

Heero nodded, extended his tan arms, and pleaded with his eyes. Snorting aggravated, Duo pulled his braid over his shoulder, and hauled the boy up on his back, not wanting to carry his light weight frame like a bride any further.

"Thanks," Heero whispered, inflicting the same tickling tease he had just committed.

Duo jerk his head away, and growled between clenched teeth, "Don't do that."

He didn't want that kind, or any kind of contact from Heero. And the obvious flirtation made him grit his teeth, annoyed that the tone of the kids voice made the muscles in his stomach tense and a shudder rock his bones. He tried not to think about how soft the boys flesh was where his hands looped under his bended knees. Duo tried not look at the slender arms wrapped under his chin, lissome hands dangling. Attempted to ignore the fact that every bounce had the boys groin undulating against the small of his back. _/Should have just carried him like a bride to fucking be./_

Luckily for Duo, they hadn't gotten far on the hike and the two were rounding the corner to the campsite.

As they got closer to the Nurses station behind the mess hall, Heero grazed his fingers over Duo's right pec, teasing a nipple, tightened his thighs hold on the mans swaying waist, pulling himself flush against Duo's back, nudging his half erect cock up on the man. Duo grinded his teeth together, just a little ways further and he could be rid of the sexually charged teen. If he could, he'd toss the boy to the ground and run for the hills. He didn't need this kind of temptation, the job didn't pay him enough to ward off a wickedly beautiful boy.

Entering the Nurses station, Duo helloed the blond nurse with swirling braids framing her face.

"Well, what've we got here?" Sally Po asked.

"Hey Sally," Duo greeted, and plopped the parasite from his back onto the doctors table. Heero glared up at him. "Kids' got a busted ankle."

"Is that right, sweetheart? Here, let's get them shoes off," Sally advised unlacing the boys shoe.

Duo paced back and forth in the cramped room, eyes drilling into the vacant blues. Heero refused to cease his hold on those irresolute violet orbs. He had succeeded in unnerving the man, and the curiosity held underneath the uncertainty told Heero he had a chance, a chance at claiming the man for himself.

As the nurse worked on removing his sock of his "injured" foot, Heero leaned back on his palms behind his back, and spread his legs a little wider open. Duo's eyes narrowed at the subtle erotic display the boy created. He knew, he fucking knew this was all a ploy concocted by unhinged kid. Biting his thumbnail, Duo wished to be away from Heero.

"Well, Heero, your ankle seems fine," Sally said, gently looking over his foot. "No bruising, no swelling. Should be okay to walk on."

She offered to wrap it up, but Heero declined, claiming to feel much better. As they left Sally, Duo realized that he was stuck with the kid. Couldn't catch back up with the others, he had to wait for their return in the company of one Heero Yuy, who was walking behind him just fine. As the two approached the cabins, Duo turned and stated, "I don't know what to do 'til everyone gets back."

Heero shrugged. "We could wait in your cabin," he suggested.

"Ha, no, I don't think so," Duo rejected.

"Why not?"

"Because I know what you're tryin' to do," clarified Duo.

Letting his body relax and slack to the left, Heero cockily asked, "And what am I trying to do?"

"You're tryin' to...you're messin' with me," he accused, and resumed his irritated pacing.

"We can go into my cabin," Heero offered, watching the braided man walk back and forth.

"Nope, that ain't gonna fly either," Duo seethed, picking up a stick. Walking to the shoreline, Duo sat in the sand, pulled out a swiss army knife, and proceeded to cut away at the twig, sharpening it to a point. Heero sat close by, watching the shards of woodchips fly off the stick.

"Ya going to kill something with that?" the boy asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. A squirrel or something."

Confessing without realizing it, Duo answered, "I don't kill animals anymore."

That perked Heero's interest. "Anymore?"

Pausing in mid swipe, Duo realized he divulged more than he wanted to. He didn't say anything.

"Biggest animal I ever killed was a cat," Heero continued. "It was a mean son of a bitch, ugly black thin-"

"How'd you kill it?" Duo interjected, keeping his eyes on the task at hand.

Kicking the sand at his feet, Heero nonchalantly professed, "Grab it up in a pillow sack. Took it to a creek and drowned it."

Duo reflected back on the time he tortured a rat by setting it on fire. "Why'd you do it?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Why?" He knew the reasons why. To act out the violence witnessed, experienced, or just to do it for the sake of doing it.

"Because all things die," Heero murmured. "And I wanted to watch it happen."

"Did you like it?"

Heero shrugged, not sure how to answer. He knew the proper reply would be a swift "no" because normal people didn't hurt or kill animals just because they wanted to. But he was far from normal, that he knew. Although, being sexually subjected and abused by his father, and knowing his behavior was wrong, especially where it concerned adults, didn't make Heero want or stive to change. Did he _like_ killing the cat and the other animals he victimized? He wasn't sure. Really he did it to take out his own pent up aggression, to make someone, something else feel the pain he felt. He desperately wanted to terrorize another with the parts that made him male like his father had started doing to him at the age of six, but his attaction to older men didn't allow him to have much power over them. Except in the way of making said men want him in an unhealthy, carnal way.

Reclusive in nature, Heero stuck his nose in books, kept himself away from others; besides the other kids knew there was something wrong with him, they had heard the rumors about his alcoholic father. Reading limited information on the subject, Heero learned the text-book definitions between psychopaths and sociopaths. He wasn't sure which one he was, if either. Yes, he acted out violently. Yes, he manipulated people to achieve his selfish goals. Sure his childhood lacked nurture. His mother a foreigner in a strange country. His father a small town sheriff with a dark desire for the flesh of boys between the ages of six to eleven.

For a long time, Heero blamed himself. Thought it was his fault that his father came sauntering drunkenly into his bedroom at night. Figured it was his fault when he "out grew" his fathers taste, which only left him to be beaten by the man for the most miniscule reasons. Heero knew he was different, not just emotionally but psychically, which he thought was the reason why his father singled him out. Born half caucasian, half Japanese, Heero looked nothing like his peers in the rural Ashtabula County, Ohio. The county was filled with full bred whites, a few blacks, and even fewer Asian and Native Americans. A black and white mix was rare and treated badly, a white and asian mix was treated worse. Growing up in the midst of the Vietnam War and the after math hatred of Japanese from World War II found Heero - with his obscure name - at the end of ceaseless bullying. "China-man", "Chink", "Veit-cong" was thrown at the young boy before he even knew what the terms meant. All he knew was that those words were bad. He was bad. Bad for being what he was; different. Bad for being born into the family that he was. Bad for everything that made him, _him._

The constant bad made the boy want to do bad. Avenge himself on creatures too defenseless to ward him off. Find vindication and express the evil learned behavior he had been taught. Exampled to him, deceit and wrong doing had no negative consequences. His father dragged him back to a dark bedroom even as he screamed, cried for his mother. Said "parent" did nothing. She never did anything. Never tried to save him, comfort him, soothe his tortured, battered body. She sure as hell didn't defend Marino. His sister. His three-year old sister. He couldn't save her either. Didn't know she died alone until he found her. He didn't, couldn't forgive himself.

Did all that make him a psycho? A sociopath? Maybe. He couldn't be sure.

Deep down, under all the hurt, under the pain, under the anger dwelled a sensitive soul desiring escape, needing rescue. A fragile being on the break of becoming some kind of soceital monster. Deprived of care, nurture, love, Heero stood centered on a balance beam, one side weighed with the cruel hand he been dealt, the other swayed with needs of every normal human; shelter, care, love. He couldn't comprehend that his learnt obtrusive sexual behavior might land him in the hands of more devious demon than the one he been born into.

Though Heero didn't know what attracted him to Duo, the braided man knew. Knew they shared a traumatic consanguineous past. Though he didn't remember his Pa, Duo knew he was a bad man from his mothers storytelling. Knew he had done something bad to himself to make his mother leave him, run from him, flee to save her only child. But at the moment, Duo had no discerning idea of what his strong pull to the depraved boy was. He had been saved by the help of a unorthox high school psychiatrist. Could the boy beside him be saved as well? An overwhelming side of him told him to reach out, save the kid from whatever faced him. But another side told him not to go near, don't engage the boy, he'll only bring you down. _/You're greatest downfall faces you./_ That ominous voice proclaimed loudly in his head, but yet, he couldn't move away from the heavenly creature. That is, until he moved too close.

Scooting across the sand, Heero's hip connected with Duo's. He was about to say something, but the braided man shifted away, adding more distant between them.

Duo was lying to himself. Telling himself he wanted to be as far away from the boy as physically possible, but the sick part of his mind wanted to clutch the blue-eyed cretin by the neck, throw him down on the sandy beach and rip his clothes off. His sadistic side wanted to eat the lithe boy alive. No, he didn't want to kill him or cause him everlasting physical pain, only wanted that to deceitful creature to call out his name in want, need, ecstasy. Flashes of what the kid might look like restrained and begging in his lecherous way flooded Duo's mind in brief, repressed glimpses.

Through the violet eyed man's tumultuous past, Duo strived to better than the demons that surrounded him. For a short while in his youth he succumbed to the evil within. Frogs were his favorite victims, pouring salt on their severed, skin stripped muscles made them twitch in false animated life. Through his darkness, a dim light shone through, begging to be recognized, accepted. That unconventional high school counselor that strived to be so much more, saved him. Pulled him from the depths of being some kind of God of Death. He had been on the brink of becoming a full-blown psychopath, a deviant that prayed on the flesh of the weak. Only between cotton sheets, with the conscent of the other would the demon surface, come out and play.

They were drawn to each other without understanding the complex reasons behind it. But Duo would continue to futilely deny that invisible pull, while Heero would presistently tug, and yank on it until the man succumbed.

The two sat on the shore for a long while. Heero vainly trying to keep Duo talking. The man ignoring him, shaving away at stick until it snapped in two.

"Look, kid," Duo grumbled, "I ain't your friend, and I don't wanna be your friend. So, just shut up."

"I'm not trying to make you friend asshole," Heero seethed. "Don't have any friends anyways."

Heero tried to not let the undercurrent of hurt sound out loud, but Duo heard it. Rubbing his hands over his face, massaging his brow and temples, Duo sighed. He didn't want to feel sorry for the kid.

"Ain't that pretty blond Relena your friend?" Duo asked.

Heero shrugged. "Maybe. I just don't want anyone bothering her."

"Why?"

"Because, she's good," Heero reasoned.

That put Duo's mind at ease about the strange boy being around Milliardo's sister. Hopefully Heero wasn't singling her out for some kind of "special" treatment. No, _he _was Heero's prey, that was obvious.

Eventually all the groups came back from their hikes, tired and hungry. Relieved, Duo stood and made his way over to Hilde. Heero watched with angry blue eyes as Duo and the dark-haired woman chatted, laughed, and exchanged simple flirtatious gestures. A playful wink, a gentle stoke along an arm, closing in what little distance remained between them. Duo could feel the weight of the boys gaze on him like a tangible thing. The braided man was purposefully flirting with the other camp counselor in hopes it would deter the anomalous boy sitting in the sand.

The man's tactics had the opposite effect of what he hoped for. Heero glared at the woman, and he came to the conclusion that if she was to be an obsticle then he would find a way to remover her from the equation.

Relena came and sat by Heero, crossed her legs and poked at the sand with the tips of her delicate fingers, drawing swirling lines in the surface. She was quiet for a moment before her face screwed in confusion.

"What?" Heero asked, sensing the confusion in her frame.

"What's a fag?" She asked.

Heero chuckled, "Where'd you hear that?"

"Muller said Duo's a fag 'cause he's got all that hair, and he said you were a fag too. What's it mean?" She asked, head tilted comically to the side.

"Don't you worry about that. Did he bother you at all?"

She shook her blond head.

The exhausted hikers were given a half hour of reprieve before they were corralled into the mess hall for lunch. As everyone began walking away from the shoreline, Heero hung back, watched Duo and the woman, Hilde, disappear into the dining area. Once alone, Heero made his way into his counselors' cabin. There was no lock on the door, so breaking in wasn't so much as breaking in as it was just pushing the door open.

Half way through the lunch hour, Duo observed the unusual boy walk into the mess hall. He didn't get a plate of food, just sat by his "maybe" friend.

The rest of the day Duo was relieved from the boy. He had no further direct interactions with him. The kid didn't seek him out, only kept himself hovering over Relena like a shadow. Enjoying the company of Hilde, and Wufei, the violet eyed man got to know his co-workers more. They engaged in friendly banter, and gossiped about the campers in their groups. Duo didn't mention the enigmatic Heero in effort of putting the boy far, far from his mind.

"Yeah, this kid Ken Tubarov I have is a real piece of work," complained Wufei. "Smart mouth idiot with a freakishly large nose."

"Well I hear someone's got a real nutcase in one of our groups, but I don't know which kid it is," Hilde stated with smirk, eyebrows bouncing.

"What kind of nutcase?" Duo asked, his eyes flashed through the bonfire, landing on Heero.

"Some kind of a schizoid or something," the female counselor laughed.

The camp President Howard eavesdropped on their conversation. Tonight, he had handed over the nightly story telling over to Milliardo. "She's in your group, Duo," Howard added, leaning into their discussion.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yup," pointing to a girl with brown hair, Howard reveled, "Her. Name's Annie Une. She's got schizophrenia, but her mum assured me the girl's medicated. You shouldn't have a problem with her."

_/Great, I got two freaks under my watch./_ Duo complained mentally.

Nine thirty rolled around, and the kids were sent back to their cabins. Duo continued his nightly ritual of rolling a joint. As he smoked, he rifled through his vinyl records and opted to play his newest addition. "Please Please Me" by some band in England came out in the spring of the previous year. He swayed to the low playing music as he continued increasing his high.

Eyeing his dresser, Duo noticed something sitting by the record player that he hadn't pulled out of the chest at the end of his bed. A Polaroid camera. The one he purchased a few months back. Picking it up, Duo turned it in his grasp, inspecting the item. Looking about the rest of his small room, nothing else was out of place. Duo gently placed the Polaroid camera back down where he found it, confusion and uncertainty making him nervous. He knew there was no lock on his cabin door; anyone could have come in and messed with his stuff, but only one person came to mind. Heero.

If it had been the kid, then why didn't he take anything? Though there was nothing of extreme value to take, except his records, but even those held more sentimental value to Duo. Dismissing the entire strange episode, and the uneasy, anxious feelings it brought on; Duo put out his doobie out in an ashtray and turned off the music.

Killing the lights, Duo undressed and laid on his bed in the nude. The summer night was warm, stifling hot. He wanted something to wet his whistle with, something alcoholic preferably. He did have a bottle of whiskey in his chest but he wasn't in the mood for something so strong. Futilely, he attempted to fall asleep ontop of the covers.

As his mind lingered between that limbo of half awake and half asleep, Duo allowed his mind to wander. At first he thought of his mother. Her violet eyes like his own, and how she always smelled of something sweet, something floral. Slowly his thoughts changed gear. Arousing images of his sexual encounters. His first girl friend, who broke up with him after the time he tried to choke her as they fucked. The first boyfriend who was the first boy he penetrated, took. He later beat Duo to a pulp with the rest of the baseball team when rumors of the two being together spread like wild-fire around the school.

Duo began to touch himself. Caress his testicles, stroke his cock. As his self pleasure heightened, Duo reached his free hand under the pillow to add more comfort to his head. But underneath, his hand came in contact with something that made a crinkling sound. _/What the.../_ Pulling what he thought was a piece of paper out from under the pillow, the thickness of the item told him it wasn't paper like, and not paper at all. Bringing it to his face, he stared at the back of a square Polaroid picture. Flipping it to the image side, Duo was faced with a snapshot of a boy. A boy with tan skin, deep blue eyes, the kind of blue that you can see at the pit of a flame, at its hottest temperature. One arm strewn over his forehead, brushing back dark locks of silky hair. A shirtless torso exposing taut, soft muscle, hardened dusky nipples, the top of a V-shape where his hips bones jutted out. The picture of was taken of the boy laying across Duo's bed, ending below the belly button and above the most tempting part of all.

Duo tossed the picture on the floor. It fluttered helplessly to the floor, landing upside down beneath his bed. It heightened his arousel even though he wished it didn't. He vigorously pushed himself to the finish, hand flying over his weeping cock. Cumming, Duo grunted through gritted teeth. Flashes of a boy too young flickering through his mind.

He whispered, cum cooling on his stomach, "Fuck..."

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: shounen ai/yaoi, illegal relationship (Duo 20, Heero 13), sexual content, language, possible BDSM touches in future chapters. Animal torture and an attack on an unsuspecting victim.

Camp Bleska

Chapter 3

Day four of fifty six and Duo found himself waking up before the morning bell. The morning sun outside shone brightly through slitted cracks of his plastic window blinds. Hot air filtered through the screen door, and the braided man cursed himself for falling asleep on top of the sheets completely naked. _/Why do summers have to be so goddamn hot?/_ He asked himself as he pulled a thin off-white sheet over his midsection.

In attempt to lull himself back to sleep, Duo tried to remember the dream he had, but nothing came to mind. He had slept with his subconscious in complete darkness, no confusing images, no vivid memories, no meaning behind abstract unconscious thought. But as he strived to recollect, his mind supplied the actions he took out before passing out. Masturbation and self loathing. He almost forgot the latter until the memory of the photograph fluttered through his mind.

Violet eyes snapping open, Duo rolled himself to the left side edge of the bed and ran his hand over the wood plank floor. _/Where is it?/_ He knew he hadn't imagined the picture, it had been real. Reaching desperately under the bed, his fingers grazed the ninety degree angle of a thick piece of paper. Dragging it by his nails, Duo swipped the picture along the floor. Once in his grasp, the man pulled it up to his face, and sure enough - though he wished it to be a figment of his imagination - there it was. A snapshot of the erotic boy.

Sitting up, Duo gazed at the picture. _/Goddamn.../ a _voice whispered in his head. The boys beauty was astonishing. Too beautiful for his own good. Crinkling the image in his fist, Duo wanted to tear it up and toss it in a trashcan, but...But something pulled his arm back slowly, unclenched his fingers from around the white frame Polaroid, smoothed out the wrinkles he just created with the thumb of his right hand. His eyes softened as he took in the features of the boy again, not in a lustful way, though the feeling hid underneath it all. Those fiery blue half lidded eyes held a Jekyll and Hyde effect. One side empty, deceptive, malicious. The other needy, scared, and deprived. The boy was a warfield of mixed contradictories.

Scooting to the end of his bed, Duo opened the hard wood chest and hid the picture between two books, a Bible and Charles Dickens _The Adventures of_ _Oliver Twist_.

Forgiving up on sleep, Duo showered, washing off the heat of the night in exchange for new sweat of the day to come. He sighed dramatically many times at the thought of being in the same company as the blue-eyed devil. Or maybe he wasn't a devil, but an angel, sent to destroy his wretched soul. No, the boy was no innocent creature. He was definitely a demon cast upon him to tempt and pull him into the devils' thorny grasp.

Twisting the metal knob, the water ceased its flow. Duo stood, wet hair plastered to his back like a second skin. A feeling of despondency washed over his prickling, goosebumped flesh. How in the hell was he suppose to make it past fifty-two more days around this boy? It was the ultimate trial to prove his strength over the other and not succumb and _take_ the boy.

Duo shook off the negative energy and proceeded to get ready for the day. By the time he had finished getting dressed the morning bell tolled. He sat on the porch of his cabin and waited for the teens to come out for breakfast. As his living breathing nightmare walked out of Cabin Weayaya, Duo groaned internally, seeing a smug smirk play on those lush full lips.

Heero knew the man had found the gift he had left for him. It was a token of his affection, a gift to tempt, to harass. He felt good knowing he held a small victory over the violet eyed man, though he was exhausted himself. The previous night, he couldn't sleep. Heero kept himself busy with vigorous self pleasure, almost waking his "roommates". He knew boys his age touched themselves, but not the way he did. They didn't touch themselves _there_, they sure as hell didn't do until they were sore, too uncomfortable to keep going. Sometimes he wished he could stop but it was like a compulsion, a ridiculous need created from the abuse he had been given at the hand of Odin, his father.

Heero attempted to keep his deeds a secret as he carried them out, hiding in one of the three pale shower stalls. He pushed himself to climax three times before he allowed himself to climb into his bed, wearing old dirty underwear, skin mostly soaked from the heated water of the shower head. As the teen drifted off to sleep, he pulled a small stuffed bear from under his bed. The bear that had belonged to his sister. Its fur was tattered and burnt in some areas, but brown altogether. One button eye missing, the other dangling from black thread that threatened to fall off completely. It was all he had left of her. He didn't even own a picture.

Sometimes he wonder which hurt more, being raped by his dad, or loosing the only sibling he ever had. It was a tough call, but Heero knew he would have chosen to endure years more of abuse if it would have saved her. Though her death was shrouded in mystery, he still felt the burden of responsibility for not being there.

In the mess hall Heero stuck close to Relena, not at all caring for her boisterous, overly developed friend named Dorothy.

"Why do you hang around that freak so much?" the forked eye brow girl asked her friend while sneering at the boy.

Relena slammed her fork down. "Don't call him that!"

"Oh, you _like _him don't cha?" she teased.

"He's my friend," Relena defended. "So leave him alone!"

"Why? He's a freak," Dorothy declared, turning her attention to said boy, she taunted him. "You're a freak, aren'tcha freak?"

Heero glared at the girl, wishing she was a boy so he could beat her up later. If she pushed him hard enough, he would hurt her somehow. He didn't care about the gender discrepancies so much. If she fucked with him, she would surely regret it soon.

Relena placed her hand over Heero's. "Don't listen to her. She just likes to be mean."

The gentle touch pacified his anger. Lacing his fingers with hers, he smirked. She grinned back at him, and he didn't quite understand what that gesture meant to a twelve-year-old, conservative girl. Her heart fluttered as her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. Yes, she was enamored with the dark-haired boy.

Duo watched from the counselors table as the two teenagers intertwined their fingers. A spark of hope rang in his chest that the boy would set his sights on someone else. That same spark created a twinge of jealous, strong disliking for the blond girl who seemed to ease the beast so easily. What was so special about her? He didn't know. Pushing aside that tumultuous feeling, Duo re-engaged himself in the conversation going on around him.

After the meal, all the kids, all the teens under the six counselors' watch - all seventy-two in total - were instructed on how to play a game of Blob Tag by their funky camp president. According to the rules, two kids started as "it", hands joined, and they had to run about in tandem to catch others. Once they captured two more, their group could separate into two groups of two, always joined at the hands - the "blob" - to catch more kids. The game proceeded that way, no odd number groups of "it" could split into a smaller group. And boundaries were set for the areas they couldn't cross. The last two people untagged where the "it" couple for the next round.

Not wanting to participate, Heero wandered off between the trees after the game was commenced, making sure no one noticed his disappearance. As he marched through the tall trees, sunlight skimming between open branches, Heero found himself among a quiet wooded area. Sitting at the base of a large pine, the boy waited, bored and in need of some sort of amusement. A small squirrel skirted about a log a few yards away from him. Eyeing it, he pulled out his saved flint from the day before, and tossed it. It hit close to the critter, but missed. The squirrel skimpered away.

Sighing in defeat, the boy got up on his feet to retrieve the rock, but the sound of approaching footsteps crunching on fallen leaves stopped him.

"Whadda ya doin' here?" Muller asked as he spotted Heero between the trees. He had seen the boy wander off and decided to follow, with back up of course. His buddy Trant and Thaddeus Davis (i.e. this is "Manager" who has no real name from Trowa's circus.) followed his lead into the forest to hunt down the damned boy who threatened to kill him the other day.

When Heero didn't respond, the boy went on. "Hey psycho," Muller jibed, "What's a faggot like you doin' out here?" His two allies snickered behind him.

"I don't like that word," Heero warned.

"What word?" Trant asked.

"Oh, he don't like being called a fag, do ya cocksucker?" Thaddeus chimed in.

"I don't think he knows what the word means, Thad," Muller teased.

"Do ya know what fag means, faggot?" Thaddeus asked his unsuspecting cabin mate.

An inferno lit under Heero's skin, increasing his bodily temperature, making him want to lash out.

The three boys sauntered towards him, stalking him like he was cornered prey. He was out numbered, obviously, but Heero didn't give a damn. Just as the three teens swayed too close, Heero was about to unleash his rage, attack Muller and beat his face to a pulp as quickly as he could before his friends fought him off. But someone interfered.

Duo Maxwell came stomping out of the forest trees, brows furrowed in a glare, braid swinging like a whip, mouth screwed in a snarl.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled at the four boys.

None of them answered, but three stared in shock. Duo had seen Heero walk off, but didn't stop him since he knew the kid would be fine on his own, but when the others followed, he became concerned. Not for Heero, but for the others. They didn't understand the kind of person they were taunting.

Finally, Thad caved. "We were just messing around."

"Sure you were," Duo argued. "Get back to the site."

He scowled at the three contrite boys as they walked past him, dragging their feet. His false anger lifted as Heero sauntered by. He couldn't fake the feeling with those deep, all-knowing eyes on him. Though his gaze softened, it fell into an unreadable façade that no one, not even Heero could decipher.

Heero wordlessly thanked Duo for his interference with a nod, he knew he wasn't strong enough to fight off three assailants, but he was going to attempt it anyways. Starting with that punk ass bitch, Muller.

Brushing the top of his shoulder against the mans bicep, Heero smirked to himself as he felt the violet eyed man shiver reluctantly. Turning to walk backwards, Heero again caught Duo's eyes, lifted on arm to graze his own forehead, pushing back his bangs. The half assed scene in recreation of the picture he had taken of himself the night before, but adding physical sway as he continued pacing backwards. Spinning to face forward, Heero chuckled at the look of repressed longing that echoed in violet orbs.

Frustrated, Duo kicked about the dirt for a couple of minutes. Finding a sharpened piece of flint, he picked it up. A grey and white bird cooed from a low hanging branch, Duo flung the flint with all his might, knocked the bird on the side of its head. Marching up to the fallen animal, Duo picked the flint rock back up and peered down unfeeling at the twitching critter. Which was more cruel? To leave the bird to die slowly or stomp its life out? Pulling his arm back, Duo unleashed his full pent-up anger into one single punch and crushed the doves fragile skull.

Inhaling a deep breath of pine scented fresh air through his nose, an insidious side of Duo breathed new life, but the rest of him fell into a depression for reverting back to what he had once been, for letting his emotions get the better of him. Turning his back on the dead, blood soaked bird, the braided man made his way back to the playing kids.

After the game of tag, the kids made more arts and crafts. Learned how to weave colorful blankets, read a map, make friendship bracelets. Lunch was served, the mess hall again filled with the noise of happy kids enjoying a summer vacation away from home. Relena tied a bracelet around Heero's wrist half way through their meal. The colored beads read, heart shape "BBF" heart shape "4EVA" heart shape, on green twine. He smiled at her, genuinely warmed by her gift and gave her the one he made, which didn't have any specific word on it. Red string with the letters "12345" followed by "XYZ". She gave him a funny look but took the bracelet anyways.

After the meal, the campers dressed in their swimwear and fitted themselves into a Sioux style war canoe. Most canoe's sat two, maybe three people, but a war canoe could fit as many as twenty individuals. Twelve teens sat in one, floating on the water as their counselor pushed them from the dock. A brown hair girl named Annie didn't feel good about being on the open water. Something bad was gonna happen. But she told herself it was just her crazy mind playing tricks on her.

Getting his group to row in uniform, Duo turned his attention to the open water before him, rowing at the head of the canoe. Consumed by the beauty mother nature could create, he lost himself in a serene kind of apathy. Not caring for what he was doing, or what was going on around him, the braided man lost himself. Until a loud splash rang behind him, louder than the splash of a paddle smacking the water's surface.

Heero found himself seated between Muller and another boy he didn't know. He tried to stick close to Relena but her friends Dorothy and Sylvia took the spots in front and behind her. Out on the lake, a good distance away from the shore, Heero felt two hands clasp him by the shoulders and push him over board. At first he wasn't scared, he could swim, but a thick wooden paddle knocked him up side the head, disorienting him under the water.

Discombobulated, Heero saw the light moving surface and the dark murky depths, but couldn't decipher which way to swim or kick, as he flailed under the water. His lungs tightened with the human need to breathe, fill his lungs with oxygen, deprived of essential essence. Twirling under the water's surface, on the brink of inhaling a lung full of water, Heero felt an arm snake around his waist and heave him in an undefinable direction.

Breaking surface, the boy gasped need breaths' of air, clutching the person who brought him up in hope of survival. He wasn't trying to drag the person down with him, though his actions spoke such desperate need.

Duo kept one arm warped around the boys chest as he hauled him up to the surface, free hand clamped to the side of the canoe. The boys lissome hands flew in the air, nails clawing and scratching at his face, neck and arms. Pulling the teen close to his chest, he yelled, "Calm down. I got chu."

Heero kept thrashing about until he heard the words, heard that voice.

Once the boy let his body go slack in the water, Duo swam with the both of them to the front of the canoe. The braided man instructed the kids to hold onto Heero as he lifted himself back into the make shift boat, and then yanked the placid boy out of the water. He adjusted the teen to lay against his chest, legs stretched out. The kid was pale, panting on him, eyes dead.

Placing a hand over the kids thundering heart, Duo soothed the boy by whispering, "You'll be alright,"'s and "You're okay"'s and "I've got you"'s.

As he and the rest of his crew quickly made their way to the dock, Duo kept placating the boy. Running his hand over his taut shirt soaked chest, Duo kept reciting his calming words. Pressing his hand down hard on the boys chest, Duo demanded the boy look at him. Blue eyes flickered to his violet, seeing but unseeing.

"Heero," Duo whispered, "You're going to be okay."

The only recognition he got was those blazing blue eyes softening, heart rate relaxing under his palm. Knowing it might be wrong, Duo placed his paddle in the boat and wrapped both arms around the boy, and squeezed him tightly.

Lifting his feeble limb, Heero placed his hands over Duo's. "Please don't let me go," he pleaded softly.

Duo knew that statement held more than what was actually said, but he responded anyways, "I won't let you go. You're safe here with me."

And with that, Heero released any and all grips he had on his surroundings, falling into oblivion, falling into unconsciousness.

Close enough to shore, Duo hefted the kid into his arms, jumped from the boat, and waded through waist-high water to the shoreline.

"You guys get out of the canoe and sit on the dock until I get back!" Duo ordered. "Relena, go get Nurse Po. NOW!"

The blond girl took off in a dead sprint, fearing her friend's life. She had never witnessed such an accident, and feared the matter was life or death for the cute, young Heero.

Kicking the screen door open, Duo laid Heero down gently on his bed. Smacking the kids cheek lightly, the violet eyed man got the boy to wake up.

Eyes fluttering, Heero took in his surroundings and remember what had happened. Duo watched as his face twisted into an angry scowl, blue eyes demanding revenge. He couldn't blame the boy for what his mind was already concocting, but tried to persuade him otherwise. Though he hadn't seen what had happened, Duo knew Muller sat behind him, was most obviously the person that threw Heero overboard.

"Don't hurt him," Duo told Heero. "If you retaliate with violence you'll get your ass sent back home. Do you want that? You wanna go home?"

Fright field the orbs he peered down in. Well now, Duo realized the boys' biggest fears included his home. Was it a horrible foster home like the one's he experienced? Or was the home he'd been born into? Who hurt him? From the way he acted, Duo deduced it was whatever kind of father figure he had. Duo himself had been abused at the hands of "fathers", and one sadistic bible thumping "mother". His birth mother had been kind, caring, loving. He missed her dearly. He had watched from between the crack of a door, trembling and crying silently as her most recent boyfriend cracked her skull with repeated blows from a frying pan. After that, any mother or father was just false title given to people who wanted extra money from the government.

"Don't hurt him," Duo repeated, trying to get through to the water-soaked boy on his bed. It may be vain, but he had to try.

Heero nodded his head in surrender, agreement.

Nurse Po came busting through the door, scared out of her wits from the description she had received from terrified Peacecraft girl. At the boy's side, she looked him over, calmed her own nerves, and was pleased that he was just fine. A little shocked, but fine. She ordered Duo to take a break, the man was clearly shaken up, trembling, pallor indicating his panic, his eyes wide.

Duo accepted her offer, excused himself to wander about the forest in hopes of calming his distressed nerves. She and Howard would look after his group until he returned.

Surrounded by nothing but trees, Duo allowed his urge to vomit happen. Bending at the waist, one hand on his knee, the other resting against the rough bark of a tree, Duo heaved his stomach contents. Shakily he sat down a few yards away from his puddle of puke. Trying desperately to take solace in the fact that he saved the boy - though his mind refused to stop the images of his mother dying - Duo strived to find some kind of inner peace, comfort. He refused to admit that the whole reason for his anguish was because of _who_ was attacked. As he sat in the dirt, Duo punched the ground with quick swift blows, needing an outlet for his perplexing sentiments. Wishing vehemently for someone to take his vengeance out on, the braided man continued to batter the earth's dirt surface until his energy drained, fist ached. All he could hope for was that the boy listened to his pleas, not act out his evil intentions, though he wouldn't blame him if he did.

Relaxing after the incident, Heero tried to no avail to circumvent his rage. Revenge was necessary, a physical need to not be the "victim" in any way, shape or form ever again. Retribution would be had, if only he could figure a way to do it non-violently like Duo had requested of him.

Smirking to himself, he found what he thought would be a hilarious form of retaliation to act upon.

At dusk, Duo found his way back to the camp in time for dinner. He ate quietly as his co-workers asked questions about the skirmish they heard about, only answering with short phrases.

The next "incident" didn't occur until after the story telling. Duo had been sitting against a closed toilet seat in his bathroom when a knock echoed through his wood cabin. Frustrated, he stubbed out his joint on the side porcelain counter top of the sink and stalked to the screen door.

Spying five boys on the other side of the mesh, Duo figured Heero had finally achieved his revenge, dealt out some kind of abuse in reenactment of what had been done to him. But...but the Muller boy was there, standing unharmed and very pissed off.

"What's going on?" He asked, stopping at the threshold of door. The infuriated glares he was delivered almost made him laugh. Looks like the boy wrought his vengeance in a pain-free way after all.

Gathering Howard, the camp counselor and the camp president entered Cabin Weayaya, passing by a dubiously smirking boy with dark brown hair.

Closing his nostrils, pinched between his thumb and fore finger, Duo tried to not gag or laugh. Howard on the other hand, burst into a fit of laughter, the stench consuming his senses. Yanking back the comforter of the third bed on the right side of the room, Howards' laughter made the old man double over. There, in the bed, was a dead salmon.

"Oh man," Howard chuckled, quickening his pace to the screen door. "That's a riot! I mean, if you're gonna get back at someone, what better way than to shove a nasty dead fish in their bed!"

Shirt over his nose, Duo tried not to laugh along with him, inhaling more of the stank. "I'm glad you find this so funny," he enamored, nose plugged making his voice pitch in a comical way.

"Hell yeah it's funny!" The camp president cheered. "Get the kid to clean his bed and get 'em to sleep."

After learning about the episode on the water, Howard could find no fault with the Heero boy seeking retribution. The boys always seemed to cause more of a ruckus than the girls. Dismissing the matter as "boys will be boys", Howard didn't see the need to punish the prankster. Besides they couldn't know for sure who had done it. Too much hearsay.

Duo stood watch as Muller ripped the sheets from his bed. He didn't think he should be the one to clean the mess, it wasn't his. The boy tossed the sheets in an outdoor trashcan, and received new ones from his camp counselor.

Leaving the boys cabin, Duo winked and smiled at Heero. Smiling in return, Heero bit his lip to stop from grinning out right. Chuckling, Duo walked to his cabin, but was cut short when a thin hand grasped his wrist with more force than expected. Looking down at the boy, Duo wondered how he moved so quickly and quietly, it was like he was a floating phantom.

"I want to thank you," Heero whispered.

"There's no nee-" Duos' statement broke off as the teen used his free hand to grope Duo through his red shorts. "Fuck off!" He seethed, but Heero flexed his fingers around the man's cock, stroked it, delighted in the weight of it.

"I know how to please you," Heero teased, rolling his middle and ring fingers over the head of dick clutched in his grip. His own shaft flooded with blood, loins heating with tension.

Cock hardening, Duo shoved the boy away violently, forcing the kid to land on the ground. "Don't touch me," Duo growled.

From the ground, Heero dragged his heels along the dirt, spread his legs wantonly and flashed a wicked grin. Making a disgusted sound, Duo backed way from the indecent demonstration, and briskly walked to his cabin.

Lifting himself from the dirt, Heero brushed himself off and jogged back to his cabin. His smile spread when his eyes landed on Muller, the boy glared at him from his clean bed. He may have clean sheets, but Heero laughed internally at the thought of his nemesis sleeping in the bed he had stank up with a dead fish. Bearing teeth, Muller dragged his index finger along his throat, signaling that the war between them was far from over.

After showering alone in the bathroom - Heero refused to bathe with others in there even though mustard curtains separated each stall. Towel wrapped around his waist, the teen peered through the bathroom window which had his counselors cabin in its direct sight. Running a hand over the fogged glass, he spied Hilde standing outside Duo's door. The violet eyed man opened it, leaned against the frame and smiled at her. They spoke briefly before the two disappeared inside. Heero's lips formed a thin line, resentment and envy making his blood boil. Possessiveness made his clenched fists shake. He was going to have to do something about her, that woman, Hilde. She was in his way.

Another knock on his door made Duo groan in annoyance, fling his head back and roll his eyes. _/Jesus Christ on a stick!/_ He was trying to read and just fucking relax, forget about being fondled by the sexually charged Heero. Through the door, he saw the figure of a woman.

"Hey Hilde," Duo greeted, pushing the door open. "What can I do for you?"

"Let me in?" She chuckled.

"Sure pretty lady, make yourself at home."

Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Hilde smile up at the violet eyed man who leant against his dresser, arms crossed over his board chest. A few moments of awkward silence past between the two camp counselors. Picking up the book on the bed, Hilde asked, "Oliver Twist? Interesting choice. Like the classical novels, huh?"

Swiping the hardcover from her hands, he laughed nervously. If she found his "bookmark" he'd be in one hell of a mess. Not wanting to bend the top corners of the pages, Duo decided to use the photograph of Heero as his page marker. "Yeah, fan of Dickens in particular," he admitted, rapping the book cover with his fist. Seeking a diversion, he pushed the book to the end of his dresser, and showed her his record collection.

The two listened to music for a while, chatted about the days events, even shared a joint. As they got more comfortable, Duo broke out his bottle of whiskey and they sipped it leisurely. A strong buzz made Hilde lean in close to Duo, and kissed him on mouth. Rolling himself on top her, they continued their impromptu make out session until the violet eyed man tried to pull her shorts down.

"Not so fast, cowboy," she chuckled sitting up. Sure, she liked him, but she didn't just give up so easily. She wasn't a hussy. Excusing herself, Hilde left his cabin to get some sleep for the next day.

Duo didn't mind not getting any further with her. Someone else plagued his mind, yearned for the lips of another, someone who he shouldn't want. Can't have. Plus, he doubt she'd let him do what he really want to do anyways.

The next morning, Hilde showered in her private restroom, wrapped herself in a plush lavender towel, and continued her morning ritual of applying simple make up to her face. Giddiness had her bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, humming a little tune of one of the songs she heard last night in Duo's cabin. Hearing a creak of the wood floors, she turned to see what made the noise, but something hard hit the back of her skull and she fell limp, unconscious to the tiled floor.

Heero stood over the immobile woman, fingers gripped around a tire iron that he stole from a beat up truck from behind Duo's cabin, presumably the counselors vehicle. The boy found hitting the woman with something that belonged to Duo was some sort of twist poetic justice. He watched her chest heave with even breaths. Though he wanted to kill her, he had never murdered another person and knew if he did so now, the whole camp would shut down and he and everyone else would be sent home. Besides he had already gone through the trouble of making sure not to hit her with all his strength. Sneaking out the cabin door, Heero hid the tire iron under her porch and sauntered back to his own cabin. He wasn't worried, there was still a good half hour before the morning bell would ring, awakening everyone but her.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

FYI: I am trying to make this fic as dark as possible. Show all the ugly sides of humanity.

Warnings (for this chapter): masturbation, vague description of more taboo BDSM experiences (ones I have not seen written about, if you can find it, I hope it doesn't gross you out too much. Was also mentioned in chapter 1), psychopathic tendencies (i.e. vicious attacking other people and animals). Molestation, between 1xnoventa.

Author's Notes: I previously stated Jay was Heero's father in the last chapter. I changed that to Odin. Jay will be used elsewhere.

* * *

Camp Bleska

Chapter 4

Standing outside the Nurses station, Duo waited impatiently to find out if Hilde was okay. When she didn't come out in the morning her campers became concerned, and they sent one girl in to check on her. Upon walking into the bathroom, the girl found her camp counselor on the floor of the bathroom encased in a purple towel. The girl leaned over her counselor and shook her shoulder, she seemed to be asleep, but she didn't wake up. Hilde groaned softly and turned her head, and that's when the girl saw a small amount of blood on the tile floor.

By the time Sally got to her, she was waking up. The nurse helped her dress and escorted the counselor to her office. Checking her skull, Sally found an abrasion hiding beneath Hilde's short dark hair. She couldn't remember anything after getting out of the shower stall, so she assumed she slipped and fell, cracking her head in the process and giving herself a slight concussion. Walking slowly out of the Nurses station, Hilde soothed Duo's nerves, claiming she was alright, and went to rest in her cabin.

Not feeling much like eating, Duo entered the mess hall and sat at his table, chatted with Wufei, Milliardo, and the other camp counselors. Through the mild conversation, apprehension chewed at the violet eyed mans nerves causing him to bounce his left knee, and bite his fingernails. Glancing about the hall, his eyes landed on Heero who sat beside Relena and ate his meal nonchalantly. The boy looked him dead in the eye for the briefest of moments before gazing back at his own food. In those split seconds, Duo saw something akin to acknowledgement, and admission to something. Somehow he was involved with Hilde's "accident", and he was going to find out just what the little callous monster did.

After breakfast it was announced that the kids were being given a "free day" to which they could either swim in the lake, hang around the campsite, or make art's and crafts at an outdoor table. Duo was more than glad to play lifeguard with Milliardo and Wufei than having to actually _do_ something with the kids. He went back to his cabin to change into swim trunks and leave his gold cross necklace - the one he wore all the time which had been gifted to him by his mother as a birthday present a few months before her death - on the dresser to the right of his record player. Flipping the cross over, his fingers trailed over the engraving on the back of the cross. It was a cursive inscription of his name, just _Duo_, in elegant flowing letters. It was his most prized possession, he'd rather chop off his braid before loosing or giving it away.

Out at the shoreline, Heero sat on a green towel placed next to Relena's. She and her two blond friends and the brunette girl, Anne, wanted to sunbathe and get a tan. Scoffing at the idea, Heero walked into the cool water. Wading at chest level, Heero looked around to the other kids splashing and playing in the water. A sense of forlorn made him duck his head under the water. Why couldn't he be like them? Despite all that had happened to him, why couldn't he be carelessly happy for one day, one hour, one goddamn minute? Why did he have to be so angry, so wrong? That's all he ever felt, wrong, bad. Hatred boiled his blood as he kept himself sitting under the water's surface. Hostility for the kids he couldn't be like, abhorrence of their lack of knowledge of what pain is, and how dark and hurtful life can really be kept him seething under the water.

Kicking against the sandy bottom, Heero jutted up out of the water and inhaled a deep breath of air. Swimming around the dock, Heero segregated himself from the others by hiding on the side no one was playing on. He had to get rid of his frustrations, and the best way he knew to do that was to fondle himself. In his studies, he had learned that children of abuse often took part in excessive masturbation, occasionally at inappropriate times, which only made him feel justified in doing so whenever, wherever he pleased. Plus, it was a good way to release his discontentment.

Duo spied Heero's dark moppy head as he swam to the end of the dock and disappeared around the edge. Taking in his surroundings, Duo asked Wufei to cover his post and left the beach to walk along the dock. Treading lightly, he made sure his steps made no sound as he made his way to the end of the wooden dock. As he approached the submerged boy, the braided man noticed the teen was holding onto the dock with one hand, and the other was under the water, his shoulder twitching back and forth indicating to Duo just what the boy was doing. He almost wanted to laugh, thinking back to when he had been in grade school. Most times he asked to use the restroom was so he could jerk off. He understood the compulsion.

Quietly kneeling by the immersed teen, Duo glanced back at the shore and the kids in the water. Wufei and Milliardo were engaged in some kind of debate, and all the splashing kids paid him no attention. Reaching his hand out, he sunk his fingers into dark brown hair, and shoved the boy's head underwater. Stunned, Heero flung both hands up to grasp around the wrist that held him down, kicking furiously under the water. The hand tugged on his hair, bringing him up painfully to the surface.

Tilting his head up, Heero fully expected to see Muller as his attacker, but his eyes widened seeing violet eyes glare down at him.

"What did you do to her?" Duo asked the boy coldly.

Smirking smugly, Heero denied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Snarling, Duo shoved the blue-eyed devil's head back under water. This time, Heero didn't struggle, just waited Duo out, opting that he would do no real harm. The braided man held the kids head down for almost a full minute before lugging him back up.

"Tell me what you did," he demanded.

"Nothing," Heero coughed.

Growling, Duo untangled his fingers from the boys wet hair, and marched back across the deck. Obviously threatening Heero out in the open didn't scare him, the kid knew he couldn't hurt him, not like this. Maybe he should inflict is own special brand of punishment. Lure the boy into the forest at night under the guise of giving him what he wants. Tie him with torn bed sheets by the wrist to a branch that could hold his weight. Whip him with a twig or his black leather belt until he confessed what he had done. _/No.../_ Duo fought himself. Just thinking about that scenario was making him aroused. If he strung the boy up, made him whimper and cry in pain, then he'd surely _take_ him and have his wicked way with the supple teen. Hell, he'd been fighting with himself not to get hard just drowning the fucker.

Resting his arms on the dock, chin positioned on his folded limbs, Heero watched Duo's back as he walked away. Slightly miffed that he had been interrupted, but he was more antagonized by the way Duo seemed so concerned for Hilde. What was so special about her? She was fine now anyways, watching over the kids at the arts and crafts table with another female counselor. Swimming back around, Heero exited the water and wrapped himself in his green towel by Relena.

Bored with laying in the sun, the young blond turned to her newest friend and asked, "You wanna go walk around?"

Blinking his blue eyes rapidly, Heero nodded, pleased to get away from her friends. He liked Sylvia just fine, she was a nice quiet girl, but Dorothy was a loud mouth bitch who liked to push his buttons. So he followed Relena's lead to the forests edge, green towel drapped around his shoulders. He watched the sway of her feminine hips, buttocks covered by a red bathing suit with yellow polka dots. She turned to smile at him, twisting her upper body to see him, golden hair swinging through the breeze, the sunlight haloed around her form. Heero caught a glimpse of her chest, covered in the same design as her bottoms, and he wondered. What was it like to touch a girl? Did he want to? Their bodies were so different, he had seen text-book illustrations of the vagina, but never in person. Would she show him if he asked nicely? Did he want to see _hers_? She looked so much like Marino, it would be too incestuous. But wasn't sex with his father the same thing? _  
_

Shaking the confusing feelings from his mind with violent swings of his head, Heero placed all those kinds of thoughts as far away as he could. He couldn't, wouldn't ask her to expose herself like, she was too kind, too innocent to understand his curiosity.

Plopping to the ground, Relena pulled softly on Heero's wrist to sit beside her. She liked that he was quiet, she didn't need to talk to make their friendship grow, it was just _there_. Small white flowers littered the ground they sat upon. Plucking them, Relena showed Heero how to twine their stems together and make a ring of flowers. Finishing her ring, she placed the halo of flowers on Heero's head, where it sat atop his messy dark brown hair. Finishing his own flower ringlet, Heero tied it around her pale neck.

After that, Relena began to tell him about her parents, friends, and school. She asked about his life, and what he liked to do, and who was his best friend.

"I don't have one," he admitted, eyes cast to the ground.

Running her hand through his hair, adjusting his flowerband, she proclaimed, "I'll be your best friend."

Giving her a sad smile, Relena felt the despondency waft off him in tangible waves. What made him such a sad boy? Changing the subject, Relena continued, "Did you know my brother is one of the counselors here?" His breath caught in his throat, and his blue eyes widened. It couldn't be - "My brother Milliardo, the guy with the long blond hair," she pointed out, and Heero's tension relaxed. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Shrugging, Heero disclosed, "I had a sister."

"Had?" The young girl questioned. "What happened to her?"

"She died."

"Oh," she droned, disposition fading from her usual cheeriness. "How'd she die?" she asked out of ignorance, not realizing that the subject might be too sensitive to speak about.

"Drowned," was all Heero said as he stood up, and walked away.

Relena's light blue eyes followed the mystifying boy as he briskly walked to Cabin Weayaya and vanish inside. Looking down at her hands, which were lugged into the dirt by the nails, she tried not to cry for her friend. Jumping up, she ran after him, to apologize at least.

Duo, whom had hid among the trees when he saw Milliardo's sister meander off with demonic boy, heard their who conversation. Remorse tormented his senses. Fuck, he had falsely tried to drown the kid when his own sister had drowned. _/He may have done it.../_ A voice murmured in the back of his mind, but he kicked that thought to the curb when recalling the sadden tone Heero used when he spoke of his sibling. Sure, he could have faked the grief, but something told him otherwise.

Sitting on splintered old wood floors, Heero leaned against his bed and pulled out the battered teddy bear. Clutching the fuzzy thing close, Heero drew his knees up to his chest, curling himself to be as physically small as he felt.

Loud footsteps pounded on the stairs and porch of his cabin. The blue-eyed beauty almost hid the bear back under his bed, but decided he didn't care who it was, and pulled himself in more securely.

"Heero..." he heard Relena's voice call out his name, making him relax a little. The door squeaked open, followed by the soft echo of her footfalls. Relena knew she wasn't suppose to go into any of the boys' cabins, but Heero needed her. Finding the somber boy folded up on the floor, she sat beside him. Pulling her own legs up to her humble breasts, Relena asked what he held in his grasp.

Unfurling his appendages, legs falling lax to the floor, Heero exposed the stuffed bear he clung to. "It was my sisters," he conceded in a low voice.

"It's very cute," she replied, running her fingertips over the soft and crusty charred edged circumference of the bears head. They sat quietly for long time, long enough for the lunch bell to ring. They left his cabin together.

Examining from a far, Duo kept his gaze posted on the boy who appeared more withdrawn than normal. As his only friend was consumed by her other companions, Heero pulled away and sat close to the edge of the table, barely touching his food. Duo surveyed the way Heero pushed his meatloaf and green beans about his plate, only nibbling on the green vegetable. Those radiant sapphire blues no longer held an uninhabited gaze, but spoke volumes of sorrow and heartache. Duo could feel his heart slide slowly into his stomach, he wanted to reach out the boy who's kindred soul mirrored his own. But how could he do that when any attention he gave the boy would be misconstrued? Blurred lines would only encourage the boy to seek him out in improper ways.

After the meal, the campers went back to their previous activities. Heero again wandered off by himself. Sneaking back to Hilde's cabin, the teen retrieved the tire iron. As he walked, wielding the metal in his grasp, his blue eyes spotted a small amount of blood at the curve of the long stem. Wiping the blood off on his shorts, Heero gently laid the tire iron back in the bed of the truck he'd plucked it from. Pacing around the vehicle, fingers grazing along the rusted red paint, Heero admired the 1952 Chevrolet. The truck had seen a lot of long hard days, and it showed; chipping paint, rusted side mirrors, missing hinge on the passenger side door.

Peering through the dirty window, Heero spied personal artifacts of the owner. Books, discarded papers thrown about in crunched balls, empty bottles of alcohol left on the floor. Opening the driver's door, Heero jumped in the truck and laughed at Duo for not locking his vehicle. Blue eyes grazed over the glove compartment, and some invisible force drew his hand to it. At first it didn't budge, but Heero jimmied it open. The compartment falling open, a hand full of Polaroids spilled to the floor, falling over the garbage and under the seat. Photographs of men and woman tied up in intolerable positions graced Heero. Some in various states of undress, in other photos no face could be seen, just bodies tied with ropes and other bondage material. A lot of them with red markings that looked to be caused by a whip. In a few photos, cum splattered along many of the people in the photo, and some other liquid Heero assumed was water - though far from water it was. A handful of different bodies and faces stared back at Heero, all of them beautiful in their own way. Though the state of torture sent a fright down the boys spine, his curiosity in the braided man increased ten fold.

Through all the pictures, there was only one of Duo himself. His chestnut hair was unbound, arms extended over his head disappearing out of the image, a black tie tied around his head, sealing his mouth. To Heero's dismay, the photograph ended just above the nipple. The man's violet eyes stared dead into the camera lens, gazing out onto the viewer. Those amethyst orbs twinkled with mischief and a come hither look. Heero wanted to see that leer fixated on him. Stuffing all the photographs back in the glove box, Heero tucked the picture of Duo into the waist band of his shorts.

Jumping out of the truck, a thought raced through Heero's mind. _/If he likes pictures so much, he must like the one I left him...maybe I should leave another.../_

With the intention of caring out his thought and turning it into action, the dark brown-haired teen scampered to his counselors cabin door. Voices inside made him stop short. He could hear Muller and the other two, Trant and Thaddeus. They were doing something in Duo's cabin, but he left quickly. He'd find out later what those three were up to.

Running to his own cabin, the troublesome boy hid his new treasure in his pillowcase. A second later he took it back out and sought refuge in a shower stall to pleasure himself to the photo. Kneeling on the tile floor, Heero yanked his shorts down and fisted his cock strenuously. Placing the image on the floor between his bent knees, Heero added a saliva slickened finger to his rectum. He had discovered the pleasures of that special gland on his own, not at the hands of his father who never gave him any kind of preparation before penetration. After he aged out of his father's tastes, the boy was given the opportunity to figure out what real sexual pleasure was, though at his own hands.

Messaging his prostate and teasing his dick with a tightened fist, Heero brought himself to climax. Half of his ejaculate rained down on the image of the braided man, covering his photographed face with milky bodily fluids. Trembling - the orgasm had been better than he'd had in a long time - Heero cleaned off the photograph on Muller's red towel. As he placed the picture back in his pillow case, the brown-haired teen wondered what that fuckhead Muller was doing in Duo's cabin.

Outside, Relena was dealing with Dorothy berating her for her innocent crush on the weird boy. Yes, she liked him. Just knowing the boy for five days and she had developed a little crush on him, but she had no idea how to go about telling him, or if she even wanted to. Heero had displayed no interest in her _like that_, and she didn't want to ruin their new friendship.

"You should just kiss him and get it over with!" Dorothy teased.

"Leave her alone," Sylvia pleaded. She was getting sick and tired of the teasing. Dorothy could be so mean when she wanted to.

"Well, you wanna kiss 'im, don't cha?" Dorothy continued, ignoring the shy Noventa girl.

Relena blushed in response, and tired to reframe from lashing out at Dorothy. Sometimes she wonder why they were friends at all. The three of them came from wealthy, high standing families that were friends. She was pretty sure that was their only connection for she never really like the Catalonia's anyways.

"Come on! You can tell me. I won't tell anyone," Dorothy promised.

"Yeah! I want to kiss him, but I'm not gonna!" Relena replied angrily. The young Peacecraft girl had never been kissed, and she wasn't about to just walk straight up to Heero and plant one on him.

A few yards away, Duo and Wufei listened to the girls conversation, smirking.

"I remember my first kiss," Wufei told the violet eyed man beside him. "I was so scared I thought I was going to pee my pants."

"Yeah," Duo chuckled. He was sure the Chinese man wanted him to tell his own story, but Duo's first kiss had stolen from him. Taken from him by a "father" who cornered him in a dirty kitchen, and then proceeded to molest him. He'd been maybe nine or ten. The first kiss he gave was in high school to his first girlfriend, but they didn't last long in a relationship.

"You got anybody back home?" Wufei asked.

Duo answered honestly, "Naw, no girl waiting for me there."

"What about..." Wufei tried to approach the taboo topic gently. "What about a guy?" He hoped desperately that he wasn't offending the other man. His unconventional appearance insinuated he may be gay, which was more than frowned upon in 1964.

"Uh..." Duo stammered, "N-no, no guy either." He eyed the Chinese man from the corner of his eye, waiting to see his reaction. Most people didn't react well to a bisexual person. Oh sure, it was hot when two girls hooked up - as long as they weren't real lesbians - but a man enjoying the sexual company of both genders was fairly unheard of.

Looking down at the sand in front of his brown eyes, Wufei questioned, "Are you gay? I mean, if you don't want to tell me I understand, but I also don't care if you are."

"No, I'm not gay," Duo admitted, "I like both girls and guys. I've dated both."

Wufei nodded his head, and let the subject drop since his curiosity had been answered. Besides, the beautiful Nurse, Sally, came out to have fun and swim with the kids. Her ample breast bounced happily, almost defying gravity, as she swayed over to the shoreline, placing Wufei under a trance as she moved.

Neither of them noticed the disappearance of Muller, Trant, and Thaddeus. Though the braided man couldn't find Heero's face anywhere, he assumed the kid was hiding off some place out of trouble, hopefully.

Muller and his two side kicks mucked around in the forest just beyond all the counselors view. They laughed as the rifled through the few stolen goods they had lifted from their counselors cabin. Muller had taken the gold cross by the record player, Trant had stolen some of the weed he found in a baggie - he knew what it was since his older brother had shown him what pot what a few months ago - and Thad took an old Elvis Presley album from the mans record collection. His family was a big Elvis fan and he was excited to have a record of his own, regardless of how he got it, though he did feel a little guilty for he had more of a conscious than the other two.

Heero found his way back to Relena, and persuaded her to go swimming with him so they could be away from the ever aggravating Dorothy. Sylvia joined them, also wanting to get away from their jerk of a friend.

Relena latched her thin pale arms around the boys neck as he swam leisurely through the water. Floating on his back, Relena tested her boundaries with Heero by stroking her index finger along the pulsing vein in his neck. He didn't react. In fact, he had no clue what she was doing, he was simply enjoying being in her company since she made him feel warm. Not the bodily warmth of swimming through chilled water, but she warmed his soul in a way his sister had. Heero had loved his baby sister dearly, wanted to protect her and play big brother to his sibling. But that had been stomped out before she even reached the age of three.

Sylvia swam beside them, watching Relena try vainly to decipher Heero's feelings for her. She didn't think the boy would respond to her friend and wasn't at all surprised when he didn't. There was something strange about this boy, something unnerving but underneath that was something kind. Though she would only experience his evil demeanor.

Heero noticed Sylvia's appraising of him, without knowing what she was wanting to know he presumed the Noventa girl didn't understand him. But that wasn't new, no one understood him.

The three of them swam about, not doing much of anything, and Relena and her friend carried on most of the conversation. Eventually, Relena became discouraged in her attempts to discover if Heero had any feelings for her. Swimming to the shore, she left Sylvia, her friend, in the company of derranged boy whom hardly knew the boundaries of right and wrong.

Coaxing the Noventa girl to swim after him, Heero led the girl to the vacant side of the deck. Once he got her alone and out of sight, Heero snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her in tight. "Don't scream," he ordered her.

Shaking against the strong teen, she whimpered, "What are you doing?"

"I just want to see," he confided as he pulled her bathing suit top up. She froze as the boy yanked the top of her suit up to her neck. Fondling her breast, tweaking her pink nipples, Heero wondered what the other boys found so exciting about boobs. Continuing his unconcented groping, Heero decided he wanted to see or feel more.

Shoving his hand down under the water and into her bottoms, Heero felt the soft folds of her vagina without penetrating her.

"I don't understand," He stated.

By now Sylvia was weeping quietly, afraid of the boy touching her. "What don't you understand?" she sobbed.

"Why boys like this," he answered, trailing two fingers between the folds of her labia.

Shaking, she responded, "I don't either." And she didn't. She had no understanding of sexual desire and she wouldn't for a long, long time after this experience.

Removing his hand, and pulling down her top to cover her modesty, Heero threatened, "If you tell Relena about this, I will, I swear to God I will hurt you," he threatened, shoving his hand back between her legs, "I will hurt you here."

The Noventa girl sobbed pathetically, but Heero was sure she'd keep her mouth shut. His empty eyes portrayed unknown depths of violence to the crying girl. She nodded her head, glad the whole ordeal was over with. It would be years before she told her friend what had happened at Camp Bleska.

Swimming away, Heero felt no sense of guilt for his actions. He had been intrigued by the female body and found his answers through the only way he knew how. By force. Why was it wrong for him to force himself on others when his father, Odin, had forced himself on Heero?

As he sauntered out of the water, the dinner bell rang and all the kids, wet or dry ran for the mess hall. As the kids sprinted by, Heero eyes sought out violet orbs. Those violets had been looking for him, waiting and condemning him. Duo hadn't seen Heero for a few hours and didn't even know the boy was lurking in the water until he reemerged. While passing him by, Duo saw a very upset Sylvia wade out of the water after him. Feeling a cold chill run down his spine, Duo knew the savage boy had done something to her. What, he didn't know.

In the dining room, Duo noticed the sacred Sylvia sat far away from her usual group, opting to sit with girls she didn't know. Relena and Dorothy on the other hand appeared to be emerged in a conversation that excluded the stoic boy.

After the meal, instead of story telling, Howard supplied a sixteen millimeter movie projector and played "High Noon", a PG western flick for all the kids.

Having seen the movie more than once, Duo walked back to his cabin in hopes of smoking a J and getting back before the flick ended. The braided man had just finish licking and rolling the joint shut when a knock echoed through his cabin. _/Seriously? What the fuck?!/ _He questioned himself and stomped to the door.

Before opening it, he took in the silhouette of a young boy with tousled hair standing outside. Approaching slowly, Duo asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You tried to drown me, I want to know why," Heero stated in an even voice. He knew damn why Duo had attempted to harm him. And he was guilty of that accusation whether the other man knew it or not. The purpose of this visit was to see if the man would allow him inside, and to the braided man's dismay, Duo did.

"I thought you hurt Hilde," Duo answered.

"And if I did..." Heero let the vague statement linger in the tense air as he sat on Duo's bed, one leg crossed over the other, bouncing cumbersomely, relaxed.

Taking a deep breath, Duo responded, "If you did, than you're a monster."

"What happens to monsters?" Heero asked, straying his hand over the comforter, drawing invisible lines over the cotton surface with his right hand, ignoring the underlying threatening tone Duo assured against him.

Feeling too uncomfortable to sit next to the boy, Duo took the chair from the desk and sat himself in it. "If you did... than you need to be punished for it." At that point, he picked up the joint he had rolled from the night stand and lit it, taking a deep inhale from it in the middle of his sentence.

Heero held out two fingers, the index and middle, in expectation of the violet eyed man passing the narcotic cigarette to him, which he did.

Sucking on the boodie, Heero coughed as he expelled the inhaled substance. Duo laughed at him, knowing the teen had never smoked marijuana before. That laugh frustrated Heero, he was not to be made a fool out of, or laughed at by anyone. Passing it back, Heero got up and walked over to Duo. Standing in front of him, Heero leaned down to allow the man to suck a hit without handing it over. The feeling of Duo's lips on his fingers as he inhaled a drag from the joint sent sparks down to Heero's thighs making the muscle taut, his testicles tighten, and his cock twitch in excitement. Duo on the other hand, tried to refrain from any physhical representation of his torment, but the subtle strain and closer of his own knees told Heero all he needed, wanted to know.

Venturing to hide his arousment with the boy leaning over him, Duo's body tensed. The only reason he had allowed the boy into his cabin was to apologize for dunking him under the water, but Duo had forgotten that by now. As the teen leaned against him, one arm strown over the back of his chair, the other dangling the joint in front of his lips, legs spread wide as he stood before him, Duo felt the need - want - to pull the boy close.

Heero finished that last thought of Duo's on his own. Straddling the braided man's lap, Heero made himself comfortable, wiggling his hips until he felt a semi aroused dick poke his backside. Taking another hit, this time without coughing, Heero passed the smoke between his parted lips to Duo's, grazing his mouth over the other in a goading manner in order to taunt.

The violet eyed man inhaled sharply by surprise alone at the boldness of the blue-eyed demon. Said incubus was rotating his waist, circling over the man's groin bringing him to full arousal.

Joint in hand, Duo took another drag and allowed the dark, tousled haired boy to virtually give him a lap dance. Whirling his ass on the mans crotch, Heero celebrated in the feeling of a stiff cock pressed hard against his crack. Jerking his hips back and forth, he felt the head of the mans penis press against his hole and moaned loudly.

Placing his hands on the supple waist of the boy, Duo directed him to ride his clothed cock further, twisting and swaying in an immodest way to gain his own satisfaction. Duo thought the boy a whore, a lascivious being to tempt him through lust to his own ultimate downfall. And he was winning.

The two of them worked in tandem until Duo felt himself close to climax, at which point he shoved the boy back, accusing him of being the malevolent creature that he was. Though Duo knew it wasn't the boys fault. He was made that way at the hand of another, and Duo would be the ultimate monster if he capitulated to Heero's unvoiced demands.

Heero fell to the wood floor when Duo shoved him from his lap. At the vicious outburst Heero ran from the cabin, seeking refuge in his own bed. He wasn't a lustful monster - was he? Yes, he sought out Duo's attention in any way he could, preferably sexual but that didn't make him evil - did it? He just wanted the braided man to notice him, care for him, want him in a way that might be - could possibly be wrong for a man his age. Heero didn't care. Or so he told himself, but he did care. Some invisible force made him seek out Duo, he didn't know it was their allied bond between abuse. All he saw was something in Duo that reflected upon himself and told him the man would understand, possibly want him if he tried hard enough.

In his own cabin, submerged under blankets and sheets, Heero decided he'd make the braided man his no matter what the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Again, more vague insinuation of the further taboo associations of BDSM culture. Masturbation. Molestation. Violence.

Camp Bleska

Chapter Five

Duo wanted the boy. Wanted and craved him more than food or air. But he refused to acknowledge that need. He tried vehemently to repress that dark urge. Duo didn't want to be a predator preying on young flesh. He attempted to be better than those who had damned him to evil; made him a sadist. Oh, he gained immense pleasure from the pain of others, but that didn't mean he reveled in it all the time. He tried vainly to fight it, but it would always be apart of him. That part of him wanted to strip the young Heero of his clothes, strike his face with a bare hand, make his toes curl in promiscuous torment. The demonic boy wasn't the only one who was depraved of human needs. Duo, by fault, was more sadistic than any other person the boy had ever been exposed to.

Last night, after Heero had grinded himself against the braided man's lap, Duo dreamed of claiming him. Taming him. Bending the evil boy to his own vicious wants and needs. In his dream, he tied the boy to his bed and sodomized him with foreign objects; candle sticks, travel size shampoo bottles, and any other cylindrical object he could think of. In his reverie, the braided man hog tied the blue-eyed angel and forced him to beg for sexual release by teasing his genitals incessantly. In his dream, Duo could make the boy cry, whimper, purr in longing; make the teen complacent with whatever he desired.

In reality, Duo knew he could do all those things by demonstrating one ounce of his force. Oh, he could have the boy quivering under his booted foot if he wanted. Heero thought himself the aggressor in this little dance, but in actuality Duo was only extinguishing - or trying to - his lust for the boy. When he caved - if he caved - Duo would assert complete authority over the blue-eyed darling. Above all else, there was one sure-fire way to make the divine creature fold to his will. Marking him like he was territorial property would make him - or any weak, abused person - docile and accommodating to any of his needs. He fantasized how the boy would react to such treatment, if he would scare away from it, tremble in fright, or allow the treatment to happen. For all Duo knew, the boy had experienced it all before.

Waking up in a hot sweat, Duo gasped for breath. He tried desperately to push his dreams away, they were wrong and immoral on so many different levels. His cock literally pitched a tent under the sheets and he damned himself as he grasped his dick around the base, lifted himself to grab the book off his nightstand, and retrieve his "bookmark" for viewing. He brought himself to completion as quickly as possible, which wasn't as pleasurable in the long run, but that wasn't the point. His violet eyes stared into luscious blue as he came.

Berating himself, the violet eyed man felt an immense sense of guilt at remembering how he'd let the teen ride his lap like a stripper working for money. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It was day six. DAY SIX! Not even a full week and he was crumbling. Swaying under the his own illegal wants, under the heavy current named Heero. What would happen if he acted his fantasy out? Would Heero tell? Would the sex be worth it? Would the boy let him tie him to a tree and whip him? Why did that fantasy keep coming back to his mind's eye?

"Fuck, I'm righteously screwed," Duo murmured to himself, burying his face in his hands.

-Present Day: Day Twenty One-

_The boys' moans augmented as his hot semen flowed over Duo's stomach. The sensation of that warm bodily fluid on him and the sheath of the boys' body tightening around his cock pulled him over the edge as well, cumming in his ass._

_/Definitely going to hell./ He thought as the boy collapsed on his chest, head buried in the crock of his neck, hot breath panting against his sweat dampened skin._

_He had won. The malign boy had pulled him down the path he never wanted to venture upon. But a sense of fulfilment and possessive obsession fluttered through Duo's chest as he stroked the damp dark hair by his neck. Though the boy had started it all, put the actions into motion, Duo would be the one to resolve the end when he felt it necessary_.

- Day Six-

Stalking to the bathroom, Duo showered and dressed, praying for a day of relief from the recondite boy. Those sapphire depths plagued his mind, all this back thoughts turning to those eyes, those strange alluring orbs that would eventually condemn him. Pulling on his work shirt, he tried to push those eyes from his thoughts but a flicker of them from the night before, inches from his face, intense steely blue twinkling with neediness, fluttering with yearning under those heavy lashes. The memory fuzzed along the edges before it disappeared, shoved away by the determination of the violet eyed man.

His eyes fell to his record player, to the spot he'd placed his cross...and it wasn't there...gone.

Bottom lip trembling, shoulders shaking, fingers flexing into tight fists, Duo felt nauseous. His most valued belonging was gone. Vanished. Gritting his teeth together, the bottom jaw grinding up against the top, the violet eyed man glared out his screen door. That freak, that motherfucking seducing succubus had taken it! There was no one else in his room besides Heero. Oh, he'd wring that kids neck to get it back and flee the tri-state area if he had to. Duo would find his crucfix and take it back, fuck the cost and screw the consequences of whatever actions he needed to take, he'd get it back!

The morning breakfast bell rang, and Duo led his twelve campers to the mess hall, all the while looking back at the blue-eyed, dark messy haired, luscious soft tan skinned sociopath. There was no recognition in those eyes, which made Duo wonder, did he offend the boy the previous night? Yes, Heero had been humiliated when the braided man shoved him from his lap onto the ground. He had been so close to getting what he wanted; the man's attention, affection, sexual desire. At the last possible moment, just when he was about to lean in and latch his mouth onto the mans full pink lips, he was pushed away. Heero was angry, livid, at being denied this way. No one contested his approaches, and it infuriated him that Duo had. He wasn't about give up, but he wouldn't give the man any attention in return until he wanted to, deemed the time ready for it.

Once the kids retrieved their food and sat at their tables, Duo vacated the mess hall. Jogging briskly to Cabin Weayaya, he pushed through the screen door and located Heero's bunk on the right side of the room. Stripping it down, and tossing the pillow aside, he didn't find anything except for a soiled pair of underwear. On the black fabric were white stains dried and crusted over, flaking off the woven material. Sadistic compulsion brought the worn under garments to his face. Inhaling the heady scent of the boys crotch and pheromones brought on a strong feeling of want, sensuality, all of which added to his growing obsession with the boy.

He kept the underpants with him as he searched Heero's belongings. All he found was a single duffel bag and a charred teddy bear under the kids bed. Turning the bear in his grasp, Duo almost decided to take the stuffed animal in an act of revenge, but his mind told him if he retaliated this way he'd only have to deal with the full wrath the blue-eyed creature could unleash.

Stalking back to his cabin, Duo hid Heero's underpants in his chest at the end of his bed. Part of him thought he should go back to the mess hall, but he was too upset. Laying on his bed, submerging his heart-shaped face into his pillow, Duo allowed himself to cry briefly. Only permitting just a few tears to fall. How could he have lost the one thing, the _one goddamn thing_ that meant so much to him?! _/I'll give him whatever he wants./_ Duo thought to himself. He'd do anything to get that gifted necklace back.

He made it back to the mess hall as the campers began to pile outside. Appraising his target, Heero took in the distraught form of his counselor. The man hid it so well, but Heero knew. The boy assumed it was his fault and a slight pang of guilt followed his assessment, but not enough to dissuade him from proceeding to attain the braided man as his own.

Arts and crafts followed. Fucking more arts and goddamn crafts. Neither Heero, Duo, or the other boys were excited about this constant activity.

The supple blue-eyed teen walked away from the table after Duo demonstrated their new activity. Catching violet eyes, Heero nodded his head in the direction he was going; a signal for Duo to follow. Which he did.

Hidden amongst the shelter of trees, Duo clutched the boy by the shoulders, shook him and seethed, "Give it back!"

"Give what back?" Heero asked, completely unaware of what the violet eyed man wanted.

Jostling the boy more violently, Duo yelled, "GIVE IT BACK!"

Heero, for the first time in a long while, became fearful. "I didn't take it!" he cried, not sure of what Duo was screaming about.

Latching his fingers around the teens soft neck, cutting off his air way purposefully, Duo bent down to be eye level with the suffocating boy. "You give it back or I choke the fucking life out of you," he simmered in a low tone.

"I - I don- don't have i-i-i-it," Heero gasped out with his last breathes, slender fingers seized around the wrists choking him.

Releasing his choke hold on the supple demon who fell to the ground, Duo gave the boy the gift of air as he waited for a truthful answer. Clutching each shoulder in his hands, he rocked the teens frame against the dirt ground. "Give it **back**!" he fumed again. Pulling and pushing violently on the feeble shoulders as he raised and drove the teens upper body repeatedly into the ground.

Heero wrapped his thin legs under Duo's armpits, and threw him to the side with the mighty force of his strong thighs, releasing himself of his captures grasp.

"I didn't take anything!" He screamed as he scrambled away. Low and behold, he didn't know that Duo had willingly set him free.

The braided man could have easily held on, kept the tortured teen in his grasp. A sniveling voice had told him to let go. Only the righteous part of his mind told him to release his grasp on the boy he wanted to shake, punch, and kick until he confessed to stealing his cross.

"Give it back," Duo whimpered pathetically. His shoulders trembled, lips quivered, sweat breaking out on his brow. Heero could see the physical torment the man was going through over this "lost" item that he'd "stolen". But Heero didn't take anything except for the photograph, to which he wasn't going to admit to unless confronted specifically about, and he was fairly sure Duo was upset about something more important than a picture.

Clambering to his feet, Heero took off in a fast sprint to get away from the braided man. He didn't understand what the outburst of anger was about, and knew he had to get away fast before Duo's own malicious side made its dramatic reappearance again. Yes, the dark, tousled haired teen was beginning to see the kinship between their dark souls. The blue-eyed whore had seen the vicious, malignant desire that blazed in those violet eyes. But Duo, he had grown out of it, maybe. He had found a way to reconcile with it and take back the hold it had over him, retrieve the control, find a medium to balance the good and the bad. Heero, on the other hand, was a loose cannon, and he knew it.

Running back to the arts and crafts table, Heero slowed down, not wanting to direct any attention to himself. He massaged his neck softly, pretending it did not hurt as much as it did. Gasping reluctantly, Heero sat himself beside his blond female friend.

"Where'd you go?" Relena asked.

Shaking his head, Heero answered, "No where. Just the bathroom."

The Peacecraft girl took in the sight of the red markings on her friends tan neck, baffled by how those wounds appeared on his soft skin, she didn't ask. She didn't know how to ask such a question.

Heero gathered his breath and his troubled nerves as he sat, inhaling deep needed lung full of needed oxygen. Shaken, the teen tried to make sense of the braided man's outburst and display of anger. Surely it couldn't have been due to the gyrations he'd maneuvered on the man's lap. Duo had fully enjoyed himself until the moment he pushed Heero off his lap.

The blue-eyed boy played the charade of enjoying the craft making until the lunch bell rang. All the kids, mainly the boys, ran for lunch, hopelessly wanting another task to focus on that wasn't so "girly". Eating wasn't feminine in their minds.

Duo kept himself outside the mess hall, too angry to eat or chat composedly with the other counselors. His inner rage was slowly winning, eating at his edges, making him more unnerved and uncontrollable than ever before. Violet eyes filled with turmoil, anger, distress. His shoulders trembled with wrath as he devised any and all half-baked ideas to get his cross necklace back. Through his blinding red rage, Duo couldn't decipher if Heero had in fact been the one who'd stolen his gifted necklace. But who else would take it? He sure as hell didn't find it among Heero's belongings.

In the mess hall, all was as ordinary until part way through the feeding hour. Heero had been trying to ignore any and all things around him, including Relena and her friends. He couldn't fake his participation in the jovial laughter and their giddy happiness anymore than usual. Normally, he could falsify an outward appearance of indifferent façade, but today, after the attack by Duo, the messy brown-haired teen couldn't counterfeit _any_ outward emotion. His stance was rigid, expecting an attack, eyes expressionless, dead to all those around him, including Relena. She didn't have much attention to give him today but when she did, she saw those lovely blue depths wide and slightly unblinking as they stared off into nothing, departed of any sentiment giving the teen an aura of darkness; something not to be reckoned with.

A racket echoed through the hall from a table near by. The boisterous noise made Heero turn his head sharply. As kids stood, waving their arms, yelling and screaming, the blue-eyed teen felt perturbation skim across his spine.

The noise grew, teenagers began to scream more loudly, and Heero clasped his hands over his ears to muffle the petrifying noise. Everyone started to run about, like an explosion had rocked the foundation of the campsite. Ducking under the his lunch table, Heero hid with his hands covering his ears tightly. _/What's going on?!/_ He screamed to himself, mentally. He recognized Relena's frantic steps by her ankles alone. Grabbing the blond girl by the joints, Heero yanked her down to the ground, she fell on splattered food strewn across the floor, and he pulled her underneath the table. She laughed.

Confused by her reaction, he asked, "What's happening?"

"It's a food fight!" She screamed in a hysterical laughing manner.

Relieved and shocked, Heero let Relena crawl back out from underneath the table and run about the food splattered floor. She slipped lightly on crushed bread but didn't fall completely. Her cheerful laughter rang in his eardrums.

Heero may have joined in, but the noise. THE NOISE! All the yelling and screaming and laughter, made him hide out under the table, fingernails digging behind shelled ears, anguishly attempting to shield himself from the hubbub that continued to grow around him.

Finding no reprieve, Heero jumped out from under the table and a sloppy joe hit the side of his face. Spinning on his heel, he witnessed the devious smirk on Muller's face as the kid turned to launch more food at an unsuspecting victim. As he swiveled, Heero saw the glimmer of gold flash about the boys neck. A cross sparkled radiantly around the boys nape, dangling lightly in the chaos. That was the cross! The item Duo freaked out on him about!

He'd get it back for the violet eyed man.

A halved lime slapped against his brow, sending the acidic stinging juices into his eye. Loosing sight of Muller, Heero made a break for the front doors and burst through them, hauling ass to get away from the noise.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, hefted him off the ground as he kicked and squealed for release. He couldn't see, but he could feel himself being lugged away from the building.

A hand smacked across his face, striking him along the cheek and adding more pressure to his burning eyes.

Snapping his smoldering eyes open, just for a moment, Heero could see nothing but sunlight falling through open spaces of tree branches. In attempt to break free from the unknown force, Heero dug his heels into the ground, trying to gain friction that would slow his attacker down and free him. But his assailant was much too powerful. That unknown force lifted him completely off the ground and pulled him further into unknown territory.

"Let me go!" He squealed agitatedly, flailing his limbs in every direction in hopes of finding liberty, attempting to strike whomever held him.

Tossed to the ground like a heap of trash, the teen continued to blindly thrash about, but a great weight fell on top of him. The weight of a body.

Duo twisted the boy to lay on his stomach, an arm pinned behind the boys back, his own knees placed inside flapping legs to deter their rapid movement. As their appendages dug into the earth's dirt surface, Duo growled, "Is this what you want?" and drove his groin to pound the boys buttocks beneath him.

Feeling that hard, rigid cock prod between his cheeks, Heero whimpered. This was what he wanted essentially; to break the man down and give into him, but not like this. Not out of anger and revenge, but out of lust, need, and possession. Duo hadn't planned on being aroused, but lifting the boy up and essentially kidnapping and dragging him into the forest made him slightly horny. And when flung the boy to the ground and sprawled out over him, the sensation intensified.

"I don't have it!" he yelled loudly, wishing and hoping, but knowing no one would hear him. Not with the commotion going on in the mess hall.

A stong hand fisted itself in his dark hair, shoved his face in the dirt before lifting it back up and shaking it roughly enough to crack the bones within his neck. "I don't believe you," Duo's dark sinister voice whispered in his ear.

Placating, Heero answered, "I know who has it."

Breathing heavily on the boys back, the braided man asked upon a cruel whisper, "Who?"

"Let me go," Heero growled, "and I'll retrieve it for you."

Rolling the both of them over, Duo twisted the dark-haired demon to face him, his agile frame rest against his heaving chest. "Get it back for me. And I'll give you anything you want," he promised.

Interest heightened, Heero's blue eyes lit with a blaze of greed and dominion, sparkling with the heady delight of having won - or so he thought. Leaning down, his lush lips hovering an inch above the violet eyed man's mouth, Heero susurrated, "Maybe I need some insurance."

Growling, Duo couldn't be sure that they psychopath on top of him was speaking truthfully. Every word could easily be a well thought out lie. But he had searched the boy's bed and his duffel bag and found nothing. A fruitless hunt yielded nothing of value except the dirty underwear of an erotic creature.

His snarl dying in the back of his throat, Duo lied with his expression. Allowing the muscles in his face to lax, eyes assuaging around the edges, mouth puckering lightly, Duo raised his head from the ground. Heero's sapphire eyes soften in response, lids falling leadenly as he lowered his head down. Their lips made intimate contact, pushing gently against one another in a closed mouthed, caste kiss.

Unwillingly, the violet eyed man felt something, a unfamaliar emotion, prickled at his edges, spreading warmth from the bottom of his belly up to his chest, making him feel light-headed. A similar effect wafted through Heero. A sense of safety, of something deeply affectionate - love? - heated his cold core.

Yanking his head away, not wanting to be consumed by the overwhelming feeling, Duo rested his head back on the dirt. "You have your _insurance_ now," Duo murmured, "Now, get me my cross **back**."

"As you wish," the blue-eyed teen muttered in reply, unhappy with the swift end to their embrace, but he rolled off his counselor quickly and made his way back to the mess hall.

Standing outside, Heero could hear the loud noise emanating from the dining hall. Deciding to wait the whole ordeal out, the boy planted his butt on a nearby stump. Surely he may be able to hurt Muller through the chaos going on inside, but the ruckus! All that goddamn clamor grated on his ears like nails on a chalkboard. One of the few things that could make him buckle like a new-born lamb was loud, unceasing noise. Such things sent the blue-eyed, dark-haired boy into a panic.

All the counselors inside were trying desperately to stop the food fight, but seventy-two - seventy-one - kids was a hard corral to wrangle. Fed up with getting no where, Milliardo flung himself out the front doors, wiping a plethora of food from his chest and legs. He stumbled about irritably until his blue gaze fell on the lone boy sitting on a tree stump.

"What are you doing out here?" Peacecraft asked.

Twiddling his thumbs, Heero replied honestly, "I don't like the noise."

"Me neither," Milliardo huffed.

Gauging the boy, the long blond-haired counselor found the teen rather appealing. His fair, tawny skin was welcoming, whether the boy knew it or not. His blue eyes captivating. His dark brown hair a lovely contrast to his other features. Milliardo fancied _young_ boys, and this teen - his sisters friend - was a diamond in the rough.

As he walked close, Heero could feel the air around him shift. Invisible negative energy making him aware of some kind of danger. Flicking his eyes up to the approaching adult, his blue eyes took in the sight of hunger from the man. Not the kind of hunger he wanted to see in Duo, but the kind of lust he'd seen in Odin's eyes. An appetite, a longing that would only bring torment, unfulfilled promises.

"I...I should go inside," Heero murmured, his heart beating quickly with fear. Jumping to his feet, and making a break for the mess hall doors, the boy was once again grabbed by strong arms.

"Relax," Milliardo soothed, one arm wrapped around the narrow waist, his other pressed against his chest. Maliciously smirking at the thundering heart beat under his palm, Milliardo stated, "It's good that you're not involved with the disturbance inside," and clutched the boys soft groin, "You're such a good boy."

Flustered, the boy squabbled to free himself, throwing his arms and legs in each direction, kicking the man in the shin. Milliardo released his grasp and allowed the boy to run, bolt through the mess hall doors to freedom. His vindictive smirk spread into a grin as he rubbed his leg. He'd finally found someone weak enough, abused enough to be his own victim.

Duo watched the whole encounter from behind a tree, his fingers digging angrily into bark as he watched his - no, not his. Never his. - teen molested and frightened by another man. He'd never witnessed someone else being unwillingly touched and it made him want to defend and protect the supple boy. Violet eyes blazed with a fury akin to the angry fires of hell; he would not let Milliardo touch Heero again.

Inside, the blue-eyed boy rested his back against the closed doors, panting heavily as he tried to calm his nerves. That experience had been worse than being attacked by Duo, twice. But being inside the chaos did him no good. The noise was still over powering and he sank to the floor, clutching his ears. He had no escape. All he could do was wait.

Covered in food, and a hand full of sloppy joe in her hand, Relena saw her tortured friend crumbled over by the doors. The food fell from her grasp as she ran over to the obviously distraught teen. She didn't understand his anguish.

Sprinting up to him, she reached out to grasp him by the elbows and yelled above the noise, "Come on!"

Heero kept his hands firmly placed over his ears and shook his tousled head in the negative.

"Why not?" She asked, kneeling down to be eye level with the boy.

He only continued to shake his head vehemently, eyes clamped shut. Though his expressionist eyes were shut, Relena could feel the boys torment. Placing her hands over his, she helped block out more of the noise and folded her legs to sit in front of him. Unconsciously, she decided to stay with her friend slash crush until he'd calm himself, or until the food fight was over, which ever came first.

Eventually, all the hullabaloo simmered down, coming to a halt. Howard finally achieved what the counselor couldn't do; he ended the food fight with his voice dispersed over a megaphone. Everyone was ordered to clean up the mess hall, all afternoon activities were cancelled until the Mess Hall was cleaned.

Heero wasn't happy to be involved with the clean up process, but he bit his tongue to keep silent. Playing along was better than being outside alone with that bastard blond. So scrub the floors he did.

Duo entered the dining hall to assist in the clean up, and found the whole situation rather hilarious. Part of him wished he'd been there to see it. He chatted idly with Hilde, keeping an eye on the tall blond man through their conversation. Milliardo kept looking back at the lean teenager who worked alongside his sister. Duo didn't like the attention Peacecraft gave Heero, and though he wanted to be as far away from blue-eyed devil, Duo knew he wasn't about to let Milliardo have his way with him. He'd do his best to protect the blue eyed angel without his knowing. _/He could be an angel...if he tried./_

After a good two hours, and buckets on top of buckets of soppy water and sponges, the mess hall was finally cleaned and the kids were punished with having to spend the rest of the afternoon in their cabins. A sort of "grounding", administered by Howard. It was the only punishment he could think of, deprive the teens of the days activities and have them remain - hopefully bored - in their cabins. This act of discipline gave Heero the chance to be close to Muller and figure out a way to retrieve the stolen item without damaging it.

Muller and Trant pushed their beds together, and pulled out a deck of cards. Muller invited all the boys to their bunks to play a game of poker, all of them except for Heero.

One of their bunk mates didn't know of the Muller's dislike for the dark-haired boy. "Are you going to play with us?" A blond boy named Alex asked Heero.

"That bitch boy isn't allowed over here," Muller sneered. "He can play with his ratty teddy bear."

"He has a teddy bear?" Thad laughed. "Whadda queer."

Alex sat down on the squeaking mattress, feeling uncomfortable at the change of mood in the air. He noticed Heero glaring daggers at Muller who'd started dispersing the cards.

The dark-haired boy sat on his own bed, watching as the other's played their games; laughing, smiling, and talking about girls. They all boasted about how far they'd "gone" with girls from their schools; kissing, boob touching, Trant lying about seeing a vagina in person and not just from one of his dads porno rags. Keeping his pillow pulled to his chest, arms and legs wrapped around it, Heero kept his glare on Muller and the dangling cross around his neck.

Biding his time, the plotting teen disappeared into the bathroom. Twisting the metallic knob, hot liquid rained down from the rusted shower head, splashing against with the tile floor with soft _pitter patters_. With the way the showers stalls were set up, three-inch tiled walls separated each stall on the sides, a curtain separated the shower itself from a small changing space that was also blocked from view by another curtain.

Sitting in the space between the two drapery, Heero pulled his knees up to his chest and waited.

A few of the boys drifted in and out to use the restroom, none of them suspecting anything of the boy they thought was in the showers. The fourth boy walked in, and dangerous blue eyes peeked from between the curtains. Finally, Muller had isolated himself and the Japanese boys patience paid off. He sat tight until his target finished taking a piss in the only toilet stall.

Walking past the shower's, Muller felt hands grasp around his ankles. His eyes shot downwards and he caught sight of tan slender fingers enveloped around his joints. He only had a moment to feel extreme panic before they pulled tightly, and his world went black.

Heero heard the hollow _thunk_ of Muller's head connecting with the edge of a porcelain sink followed by the _smack _of his body hitting the tiled floor. Luckily the sound of the shower and the laughter from the boys outside kept the attack muted from prying ears.

Throwing the curtain open, Heero lunged himself over the boy, lifted Muller's head by his dark hair and sent his head down violently for good measure. Satisfied with his victims state of unconsciousness, the blue-eyed boy dragged Muller into space he'd been occupying between the curtains, hiding him from view. Heero folded Mulller's body so it would fit in the confined space by bending his legs at the knee and propping the boy's head on the wall.

After nimbly removing the crucifix and placing it around his own neck, the lethal predator was about leave the bathroom when some form of curiosity held him back. Softly pulling down the susceptible boys shorts and underwear to his bent knees, Heero intern pulled down his own red shorts. He compared their flaccid members and smirked smugly noticing he was somewhat larger than other boy. A darker force consumed him, and the tan skinned boy was soon intrigued at having a living person under his command. Yeah, he wanted Duo, but he wasn't stupid. He couldn't completely take over the braided man, he was much stronger, had more muscle. Plus, he'd never been the dominator sexually, only controlling in the way he could get someone else to bend to his will and touch him, never to touch in return. Roaming his left hand between the predisposed boy's buttocks, the dark-haired boy circled Muller's entrance with his middle finger before pushing it drily in to the first knuckle.

Muller groaned and his eyes shifted under closed lids. Fearful, Heero removed his hand, clutched the sides of Muller's head in both hands and shoved his head back into the tile wall to keep him incapacitated. Not wanting to be caught red-handed, though he felt no guilt for his brief molestation - it had been done so many times to him, why shouldn't he do it to someone else? - Heero pulled up his and Muller's shorts and scrambled out of the bathroom before the others noticed something was up.

Outside Duo's cabin door, the blue-eyed boy heard two voices. He instantly recognized Hilde's voice. Rage, boiling red rage made his blood pressure heighten. Clutching the necklace that rested under his shirt, Heero decided he wasn't going to give the item back until he got something in return for it. And if the braided man refused, he'd throw the crucifix in Lake Erie and find something more _permanent_ for Hilde.

Hilde had come to hang out with Duo after the mess hall incident. The kids were the one's being punished, not the counselors. Listening to music, smoking a joint, talking and laughing easily with Duo, Hilde felt at ease around him. She liked him, fancied him, though she was sure he wasn't fully heterosexual. Being gay was taboo, and part of her felt a little sick at the idea of him being with other men, but his alluring presence helped push that nausea away. Hilde wasn't about to come right out and ask Duo what his sexuality was, if she did she may not want to be around him anymore. She'd had one gay friend in high school, but when she found out about the girl being a lesbian, Hilde cut off all ties with her. Nothing good came of being friends with the school fag or dyke.

Through the afternoon until lunch time, Hilde and Duo relaxed in his cabin. Part of her wanted to kiss him again, but she never got the chance, and he never seemed to want to initiate any kind of intimate contact. The braided man knew she was waiting for him to make a "move", but he didn't feel it safe to be like that with her since he was pretty goddamn sure that Heero had hurt her. A voice kept telling him that he shouldn't even have Hilde in his cabin, but she'd come over on her own. Besides, he was bored and wanted some kind of company, and something to take his mind off his stolen cross.

Momentarily, Duo felt the chill he always sensed whenever the blue-eyed teen was close. Looking about his cabin and gazing out the screen door, his violet eyes found nothing. Regardless, he was certain Heero had been close by.

During lunch, Duo couldn't find Heero anywhere. Or Muller. His table of teens were short two kids, and that made the violet eyed man very, very high-strung. Though he wasn't aware that Muller had been the one who stole his cross, he was sure Heero was behind his disappearance.

Muller awoke to find himself in the cramped space between two curtains in a shower stall. He knew Heero was behind it all, he could remember seeing the boys hands around his ankles, but he didn't know what the blue-eyed boy had done to him until he noticed the necklace gone. Relieved, Muller sighed heavily knowing that was the only thing Heero took from him, but he couldn't shake the unfounded sensation that something else - to what he didn't know - had been done. His head ached painfully as he gathered himself to his feet.

In the woods, Heero found himself a nice secluded spot. He wanted to be alone. After going through the trouble of retrieving the necklace, the brown-haired boy felt betrayed at seeing Hilde in Duo's cabin. He knew, Duo _knew,_ he'd been the one to attack her the first time, so why was he pushing the boundaries? Pushing his buttons? The braided man was gambling on a dangerous game.

Twisting the cross between his right thumb and index finger, the vexed blue-eyed teen tried to find a way to get the dark-haired counselor away from his ultimate target. He couldn't kill her...unless he hid the body very well...got rid of her car...threw her belongings into the lake...all to make it seem like she'd left in the middle of the night...

Would that push the braided man further away or scare him farther into his web? What would happen with the camp if one of their counselors disappeared? If they dismissed the kids back home, than all of it would be in vain. That wasn't an option...Maybe.

_/He should know better./_ Heero told himself. That magnetic pull between the both of them was from some kind of kinship that they both shared, whether the braided man realized it or not. Heero hardly perceived the link, but he knew _something _was there.

He knew he was missing the lunch hour, but the dangerous teen wasn't hungry at this point. Digging a stick into the dirt, he contemplated - or tried to - Duo's perspective on the whole matter. But no matter how hard he tried, Heero couldn't understand Duo fully without getting closer; under his skin. Knowing the braided man's past would open up so many doors for Heero to exploit.

At the end of lunch, the Muller boy finally entered the mess hall, rubbing his head which had bled a little. Being a teenager allowed him to bounce back from injuries like a rubber band. He'd find a way to get back at the Japanese boy when he had the chance.

Duo was glad to see the boy finally make an appearance, but the lack of Heero still kept him on edge. _/Where is he?_/ He questioned.

After lunch, the kids were again sent back to their cabins. Howard wasn't about to let them have any fun for the rest of day. Muller and his bunk mates went back to playing card games. Half way through their first game of poker, the dark-haired bully decided to get back at Heero by taking the teddy bear that rested under his bed. Taking the stuffed animal to the bathroom, where he'd been attacked, Muller shoved the bear in the toilet, submerging it in an unclean facility. He instructed the other boys to piss or shit on it without flushing. Trant and Thad didn't care, but Alex and Ahmend had problem with that. They had no problem with Heero, though the kid was weird and uncomfortable to be around they saw no reason to mess with his stuff in such a disgusting way, but Muller pressured them into complying. Made it clear to them that if they didn't they too would be victims of his harassment. Though to Muller's dismay - which he wouldn't ever know about - Alex and Ahmend urinated in the last shower stall over the drain, rather than piss on their bunk mates possession.

After lunch, Hilde wanted to go back to Duo's cabin to smoke more weed, but he declined, claiming to need rest and solitude. Yeah, he needed the seclusion in case Heero came to him with his cross, but he couldn't tell Hilde that. Rest, he didn't need. She was disappointed, but decided to hang out with the other female camp counselor and Nurse Po. Wufei would join in later who was obviously infatuated with the busty Nurse greatly.

Duo sat on his porch, twiddling his thumbs, waiting, waiting, waiting for the boy who never came. He was beginning to worry, and even asked the other teens in Cabin Weayaya if they'd seen him. They hadn't, and from the look of pique from Muller, Duo thought he may have done something to the beautiful blue-eyed boy. But Heero's a strong boy, Duo knew that. He must be hiding...but where?

Dinner came and went, and the dark-haired creature never made his appearance. If he was still missing by morning, the braided man would have to report his absence, send a team of people into the forest to find him.

Feeling despondent and helpless, the violet eyed man played a somber record to reflect his mood. He wasn't a huge fan of classical music, but Mahler had a way of expressing grief like no other. Duo sat on his bed listening to the sad music, cross-legged hunched over himself, right index finger playing on the photograph of Heero. His finger circled the boys nave, wistfully tickling the belly button and daydream about what the boy looked like below the V curve of his hips.

At dusk, Heero gave up his pondering. It was getting him no where. Killing Hilde would do no good, and he was having trouble thinking of a way to get her out of the way without poisoning her with something...something he didn't have...but that the nurse may have...he might have to break it...it was his only clear, premeditated option so far. Heero didn't like that, yes he was calculated attacker, but he also like to live in the moment. His first attack on Hilde had been of opportunity, finding the tire iron, seeking her out to find her already isolated in her bathroom. Muller had been a risk, an exhilarating risk, but a precarious endeavor all the same. He was just good enough and quick enough to not get caught...so far.

Walking back into the campsite, night had fallen some time ago, Heero didn't notice the braided man sitting on his porch waiting for him.

"Hey!" Duo called out.

Heero snapped his head up to see violet eyes worried and relieved. He didn't respond. Just stood in place.

Duo was thrown by the lack of answer, the boy always responded in some way shape or form. Standing from his porch, Duo motioned with his hand for Heero to come close.

Though he didn't want to, the blue-eyed teen felt his feet move, approaching the braided man slowly.

"Did you get it back?" Duo asked, hopeful.

The teen answered by pulling the necklace out from under his shirt, jingling the cross that dangled on the chain.

Stepping forward eagerly, Duo reached out to touch it but Heero walked back a few steps. Brows pinching in confusion, mouth screwing in a frown, Duo asked, "What are you doing? Give it to me."

Shaking his tousled head in the negative, Heero took two more steps backwards, adding more distance between himself and the violet eyed demon he lusted after. The teen was too angry to just hand over the one item he could hold over his prey's head. He shouldn't have let that woman into his cabin, then he could have had it right away.

Eyes darkening, muscles tensing, fingers clenching, Duo seethed quietly, "Give it back, or else."

Cockily, Heero replied, "Or else...what?"

Lunging at the boy - Heero turned on his heel and got one foot on back on the ground before he was tackled. Today was one motherfucking attack after the next for the abused teen. Once he felt himself failing to dirt, Heero let himself go lax, collapsing lamely to the ground. Not finding the will to fight or ward off the attack, too tired to even try, Heero let the braided man flip him on his back. Duo sat on the boy's chest, pressing the weight of his full-sized, twenty year old body crush the frame beneath him. With Heero beneath him, the braided man grabbed at the necklace, fingers trembling as he undid the clasp as carefully as he could in his agitated state. The last thing he wanted to do was rip it from the tan neck it hung around. Though the chain was not as important as the cross itself, Duo didn't want to damage either.

_Clinking_ the clasp hook unlocked around the hoop and Duo flung himself off the boy, necklace crushed happily between both hands. He was shaking, sweating, breathing heavily. The pointed ends of the crucifix dug into his palm, to the point of drawing blood, but he didn't care. It was back. It was his again, and he was never going to take it off, ever.

Hunching over until his forehead rested against the dirt, Duo whispered, "Thank you."

"You didn't give me anything for it," Heero responded in a cold tone.

Lifting his head up sharply, Duo boasted, "I kissed you!"

"That was before I got it! I want something more," the blue-eyed devil explained.

Replaying the events in his head, Duo accused, "You weren't going to give it back."

"So?"

"So?!" Duo parroted. "So, why should I give you anything?"

Picking his words carefully, Heero responded in an even, unemotional voice. "If you don't, I'll hurt her again."

"Hilde." The braided man stated. It was not a question, he knew who the boy was referring to. He didn't need a full explanation.

"Yes," the dark-haired boy whispered.

Pulling himself up to stand at his full erect height, Duo walked to stand over Heero, one foot on either side of the boys midsection. "What do you want?"

"Stay away from her."

"Why?"

"Because...you're mine."

"Oh?" Duo's eyebrow cocked, head tilted dramatically to his shoulder. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so," the braided man ground out between gritted teeth as his foot connected with the left side of the prone boys ribcage.

Rolling on his side, Heero coughed in pain. "I'll do more than hurt her," he vowed.

Bending at the knees, Duo lowered himself to the point where he could easily clutch the blue-eyed creatures chin. "You'll do no such thing."

"You can't stop me," Heero spat back.

That was true. Duo couldn't watch over the boy all damn day and all fucking night. Grinding his teeth together, Duo weighed his options; give in or fight? Which would produce the results he desired?. Heero remained calm, unmoving, waiting. He wasn't afraid, not now. In effort to win his camp counselor over, the boy lulled his head to the side, forcing his face muscles to relax, his eyes softening, twinkling heavily lidded. Pushing his bottom lip out, Heero pouted; forcing the impression of intimidated victimhood.

Yes, it was false. Duo knew that. But the fake air of obedience made his knees close in around the boy underneath him in a tight, yearning manner. Recognizing the sign, Heero's demeanor of compliance shifted quickly into a grin of wretched supremacy. He knew he was stabbing through Duo's wall of resistnace.

That indignant grin made a fire spread through Duo's chest, awaking his inner demon. Before he could think, the braided man raised his hand and brought it down on the face of the boy beneath him.

The sting shocked Heero. It wasn't the most violent, painful slap he'd ever felt, but he'd been unprepared for it. Turning his head back, his blue eyes widen in fear and treachery. Violet eyes portrayed the same turmoil. He only slapped the people he took to bed, after he gained approval to do such an act. His body tensed tremendously, discord pinched between his shoulder blades.

Heero attempted savagely to get away, out from under Duo's grasp. In return, the braided man flexed his legs around Heero's chest, clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent an all out scream. Leaning down completely, he whispered, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The boy kept thrashing about. "I'll do whatever you want! Just stop, please! I'm sorry!"

Permitting his body to loosen, Heero lay flat under Duo, not trusting his words. He'd heard that, the "I'm sorry" before from his father as he raped him. He fully expected Duo to continue, but as he opened his eyes, he witness violet orbs holding back tears.

"I'm sorry," Duo whispered again, removing his hand from Heero's full lips.

Apparently Duo was a better man than his father, Odin.

"Prove it," Heero seethed, angry at being victimized over, and over, and over again in one goddamn, motherfucking day.

"What do you want?" Duo asked, pressing his fingers into the corners of his eyes that dared to leak weak tears of remorse.

Heero knew he could have the man bend to his will now, but it was still too soon. If he forced the braided man to bend completely, he'd break and pull himself away. This would be a slow process, and Heero knew that. Though he wanted more than what he recieved before, Heero asked for it again.

"Another kiss," he answered.

Sighing in relief that the blue-eyed cretin didn't ask for something more demanding, Duo quickly bent his head down and attached his lips to the mouth of the boy who he wasn't suppose to ever touch. Sure, they'd done it before, but that didn't mean he wasn't feeling horribly guilty about it all. He still strived to not be like the men that had tormented him, but this kid! He was pushing all the right buttons and making him the submissive one in this back and forth dance.

Duo didn't like that.

Becoming cognizant of the shift in power, the violet eyed man allowed his demon to rise...somewhat, but hold him back enough to not traverse the boundary too much. Laying down to rest his full weight on the small body beneath, his legs straddling the outside of a small narrow waist, Duo rocked his pelvis against Heero's, who withered pathetically in response. Duo's arousal heightened substantially at how easily he was able to regain the leverage over the cunning, Prussian eyed teen. Duo almost wished Heero had requested more of him than another simple kiss. That would have allowed the demon to feast upon a more satisfying meal, while also eliminating a good deal of his virtuous side.

Wrapping his strong arms under Heero's neck, Duo flex his muscles so the boy would feel the power in his body. A subtle way of letting him know he was tangoing with an equal opponent. The only way the braided man was weak was that he'd learned sympathy, empathy as he developed into a man, but given the chance the demon would suck those humanly traits right out of him.

After allowing his tongue to plunge into illegal depths, Duo pulled back and jumped to his feet.

"That's all you get," He murmured, shaking off the delightful heady feeling that came from kissing not just someone he wasn't supposed to, but the fact that was Heero. Though the violet eyed man still refused to see it that way.

Dizzy from the oral caress, Heero found his head nodding complaisantly. His father never kissed him, never not once. Maybe that was why he wanted it again instead of something else. He had kissed the sunday school teacher, but that had been a far cry from what he experienced with Duo's mouth.

Duo left the boy laying on the ground as he stomped back into his cabin.

Shifting to his feet, the Japanese boy cursed himself for being so easily swayed. By now he was so aroused that he didn't want to move. And why should he? It was close past ten o'clock and everyone else was in their cabins. Shoving his hand into his shorts, Heero worked on bringing himself to climax as his free hand dug into dirt, the grime accumulating under his short nails. He never noticed as he panted heavily that someone else was watching him raptly.

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: BDSM themes (not a bdsm fic), tiolet violence (meaning someone gets attacked with human bodily fluids) animal torture

Author's Notes: I use water/Lake Erie as a constant place for Heero's torment based on him crash landing into the ocean in the series and Endless Waltz.

Chapter Six

Heero slept easily that night after bringing himself to orgasm on the ground outside Duo's cabin. He didn't give a fuck about masturbating outside, open and exposed to any prying eyes. Though he should have been, if he knew who was watching. The blue-eyed hellion hardly felt a sense of shame or remorse ever. So touching himself under his shorts while laying on the dirt didn't register in his mind as a "disgraceful" thing to do.

Waking before the morning bell, Heero tossed in his sleeping bag, aroused again by a lovely dream of the braided man. The blue-eyed beauty didn't even observe the missing item that he revered so dearly. The unconscious reverie was inextricably connected to the tied up photograph of Duo. He'd never been tied down, and evidently he'd never bind down someone else. That idea intrigued the malicious boy greatly. If he could constrict someone down to a mattress, to a post, to anything, and force them to do as he wanted, well that...that was an intoxicating thought. How would he feel being on the other end? Tied down to someone elses - Duo's - mercy. Quivering, the Japanese boy wasn't sure he'd like being at the leniency of someone else again. His father, Odin, had ripped that kind of control from his grasp, and the troubled teen wasn't sure he'd be okay with relinquishing that amount of jurisdiction willingly...only perhaps in gaining his true desire of freedom. Unless, he gave it voluntarily. But could he do that? If it meant his ultimate escape, than yes he could give up all that control. Liberty. Deliverance. Autonomy. He would give up the control for that...if only for a brief moment.

Awakening in the early morning sunlight, Heero stumbled into the bathroom in need of releasing his bladder. Pushing open the plastic latch door, Heero fumbled with his getting his penis out of his jockey briefs. His blue eyes didn't fully open until he noticed a dark mass in the toilet bowl. On first brief inspection he thought one of the other boys had shat and didn't flush, but the mass was too large. Blinking, Heero opened his eyes and expected to be faced with a disgusting scene of feces, but what he saw was far from that.

Sitting in yellow water was his - Marino's - teddy bear.

The drowsiness lifted, briskly replaced with a fuming vengeance. His arms shook in clenched fists by his waist, eyes wide, brows furrowing, his breath hitching each second. Clutching the bear by its rounded drenched soaked head, the boy balancing on the brink of destruction lifted the bear dripping wet from human defile and stalked back into the sleeping quarters.

Heero knew, he fucking _knew_ Muller was behind this. Standing by the boys' bunk, the malevolent teen raised the degraded treasure and lifted it above his head, keeping it away from dripping on his hair. Bringing it down, the sopping wet bear _smacked_ Muller on his slumbering face, spanking his features with urinated disgrace.

The kid twitched and jerked in his bed, eyes flying open in a daze, arms raising to protect his face. "What the..." Muller's questioning statement was cut off by a repeated _smack_ of some wet object hitting his physiognomy, the putrid smell filling his nostrils. "What the fuck?!" he screamed, realizing he was being assaulted with something drenched in what smelled like rancid piss.

Heero continued to pummel the boy with the soiled teddy, the toilet water and urine splashing in every which way. The offensive liquid even back splashed on himself, but he raised his arm continually to bring it back down with all his force. Heero didn't give a flying shit. If anything, Muller should be happy he was using a stuffed toy to beat him, and not his bare angry blood thirsty fists. Muller began to fight back, throwing his arms through the air in hopes of hitting his attacker, kicking and flailing his legs under the sheets, screamingly loudly like a pathetic little girl. His cries so high-pitched in fearful nature it brought a cruel grin to Heero's face.

The outraged blue-eyed boy was on the brink of dropping the bear to use his clench fist in order to bust Muller's face to an unrecognizable pulp. His anger was getting the better of him. No longer thinking, only reacting. Living in the violent moment.

Before he could release the bear, multiple hands pulled him back by the shoulders, two on each side. The cries of "Stop! Stop!" filled his eardrums. His other cabin mates had awoken due to Muller's pitiable squawking.

The boys pulled him off, and Heero bolted from Cabin Weayaya in a dead sprint, practically falling over himself as he jumped over the porch and shallow steps, ran over half buried rocks and bulging tree roots. Panting so heavily to the point his breaths were audibly wheezing from his lungs, Heero ran straight to the shoreline and into the early morning freezing temperatures of Lake Erie. Gasping, the troubled teens breath stuck in his throat, choking him, the frosty waters giving him no amnesty to inhale.

At knee-length, his heavy wide splashing strides faltered sending him to topple over, plunging head first into icy morning water. Fully consumed under the frigid liquid, his full lips opened and breathed in. In his panicked raging state Heero inhaled a large portion of water into his lungs.

Pushing himself up, the moppy headed boy coughed, choking the water back up. His rage unwavering, the disturbed teen tried vainly to wash his sister's bear in the lake. Submerging the stuffed animal into the water, he wrung it until bubbles ceased to surface. Lifting it up out of the water, Heero twisted the bear, water pouring from it like multiple sink facets. Repeating the process, the dismayed teen shrieked in irritation. The bear would never be clean. Forever ruined.

"What are you doing?" Duo's voice sounded from behind Heero at the shoreline.

Snapping his head around, the boy wading in the water glared back at his camp counselor. The ruckus that the fiery blue-eyed teen made prompted Duo to wake up and investigate what was going on outside.

Duo stood barefoot in the sand, hands fisted on his hips as he waited for an answer. Dropping his glare to the water, Heero turned to face away from the man as his anger drained from him, dispersing into the chilled waters. His hands holding the head of the bear under the water, Heero roamed his thumbs over the button eyes feeling the sleek black rounded plastic. Images of his baby sister clutching the bear fluttered past his mind's eye. It dangling from her little pudgy fingers as they walked through trees in their backyard. Her holding a plastic floral tea-cup up to the bears mouth, pretending the stuffed toy drank invisible tea. Marino sneaking into his bed, bear in tow, to comfort him as he cried after an unpleasant visit from their father. Her clutching the toy, hiding under her pink bed as Odin went on a screaming rampage throwing anything and everything about the house. The bear resting beside the porcelain bathtub, his sister face down in the warm water, floating placid, unmoving.

Sensing he wasn't about to receive an answer anytime soon, the braided man asked, "Do you want to be left alone?" Heero's dark wet head nodded in the affirmative.

Walking back to his cabin, Duo felt unsure of leaving the boy in the water, but what could he do? The teen named Heero was a complicated conundrum, and if he didn't want his help, well then he'd just have to leave the distraught boy by his lonesome. He may have detested the unseen bond between them, but if Heero gave him a way out, a way to distance himself, he was surely going to take it. Especially after last nights...incident.

Teasing the bear in his hands, Heero listened to Duo's soft retreating footfalls as they molded into sand and soft dirt. Disappointed, the dark boy sunk further into the water, the level of the liquid almost equal with his shoulders. Though a large part of him wanted solitude, privacy, and respected loneliness, Heero also hoped Duo would march into the water after him. Splashing as his legs ran through the frigid temperatures, strong arms to embrace his shoulders in manner that was meant to speak unspoken words, "It's alright". A body pressed flush against his back to give physical comfort. But that didn't happen. That never happened. Except with Marino. She had been to young and innocent to understand, but her company always brought him a sense of relief. Safety. The likes of which he had not experienced since, and strived to find in the utmost inappropriate ways with other adults, male adults.

Heero pulled himself up and walked languidly from the water, sopping bear in tow. Wearing only his green under shorts, the despondent wet boy walked aimlessly into the forest. If Duo wouldn't - couldn't - conciliate his tormented soul, than no one could. Not even his friendly blond friend, whom he had mixed feelings about.

Before breakfast, Duo went into Cabin Weayaya to interrogate the other boys on what had happened. Though the blue-eyed teen hadn't said a word, the camp counselor knew there had to be some kind of altercation that got Heero so worked up. They all denied knowing anything. Muller refused to say a word when he came out of the shower, freshly dressed in clean clothes, and stripped the sheets off his bed. The intuitive camp counselor knew the auburn haired Muller boy was part of the quarrel, but he couldn't drag it out of him. Something pungent in the air hinted at what might have happened. Urine. The distinct smell consumed the room just like the dead fish had. Judging that Muller was the only freshly showered teen and was ridding his bed of damp sheets, Duo could only assume that Heero had, what? Pissed on the kid as he slept? The braided man had to cover his mouth to hide the smirk that played on his lips, but he couldn't conceal the twinkling light of humor from his eyes. He had used that same technique in a very different way, but it sufficed the same purpose. Dominance. In every carnal, animatistic way. Though a question popped in his head, if Heero did something like that, why wouldn't Muller rat him out? The blue-eyed boy would be sent home and Muller wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Unless, Muller has something to hide.

Getting on with the day, Duo took his campers to breakfast five minutes late. Heero was absent from breakfast. Missing from the early afternoon activities. Inattentive during lunch.

After the lunch meal, the violet eyed man began to regret leaving the sapphire-eyed boy in the chilled water. He had obviously needed some kind of help, and he had simply walked away, left the boy to fester in his own agony. Though Duo desperately wanted to hunt Heero down and find him wherever he was hiding, the counselor knew he couldn't leave the rest of his campers to search for one wayward youth. And if he reported Heero's absence, then what would happen? Howard might fire him for being negligent. The violet eyed man was continually letting one of his watch-overs to wander off alone, which was more than against the rules his job indicated. 'IF A CHILD GOES MISSING REPORT IT IMMEDIATELY'. Practically rule number one. Regardless, Duo held faith that Heero would return on his own recognizance. And if he didn't...well Duo would have to march through the woods on his own to find the misguided teen. He just hoped and prayed it would not come to that. Little did he know...

The afternoon came to a close and dinner was served. Relena had asked him where her obscure friend had drifted off to, and though it was against his personal morals, Duo lied to her. He never felt comfortable lying after being caught in so many false truths. Duo told her Heero wasn't feeling well and was held up in the nurses station. After dinner, they all gathered around the campfire where the campers were allowed to tell their own spooky ghost stories.

Frustration was putting him in a bad mood. The braided man nibbled on his fingernails, bounced one leg as he anxiously waited for the dark-haired beauty to make an appearance. It was late. Past sunset, and the obviously agonized teen had not come back into the fold of Duo's flock.

"You're missing someone," Milliardo whispered in Duo's ear, causing the man to jump minutely on his seated spot on the log. He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the blonde scoot close, almost close enough for their arms to brush against each others.

Pulling his hand from his mouth, Duo averted, "What do you mean?" Unfortunately, he was all to aware of why Milliardo had noticed Heero's truancy.

"There's a sheep missing from your herd Mr. Maxwell, or had you not noticed?" the blue-eyed blonde asked coyly.

Unable to deny the obvious, Duo lied, "He hasn't been feeling well today, so he's been sleeping."

"Right," Milliardo chuckled. "Sick." He threw a wink at the violet eyed man and pushed away to add more space between them, not wanting to insinuate anything more to what he knew.

Heart race picking up, fingers and toes curling in aggravated tension, jowls clamping shut and grinding teeth together, Duo wondered, _/Just what the fuck was **that**_ about?/

A dark aura crept slowly around him, prickling and pinching at his flesh. The coldness, a bleak sensation that spoke volumes to Duo's inner damage child. He knew there were two kinds of abusers, two kinds of predators. Throughout his woebegone life the braided man had experienced both. One, the kind that claimed to "love" children and their desires were too great to deny the sexual want of young flesh. Two, the kind that only aimed to bring pain to a person of a significant weaker state, the kind that only wanted to destroy and tear apart the life of an innocent at the seams, crush it before it's had the chance to blossom. Duo knew he himself wasn't either, but that didn't explain the invisible strings that pulled between at him and the stunning beauty together. Deny it all he may, but he did feel a sexual attraction to Heero, which only added to his self loathing.

He was strung up by the roots between a paradox of not wanting to be like the persons whom had forced themselves upon him, and wanting to have the supple alluring Heero Yuy tied to his bed frame for his own undoing. That notion made him feel psychically sick.

He had never held these inclinations before, so why now? What was it about the dark-haired, tan fleshed, Prussian shappire eyed boy who made him quake in his shoes? He knew - without being told - that the seductive creature was singling him out through and unconscious "knowing" of their dark pasts. Duo had experienced it before. There was always something in the dead eyes of a child, the flinch away from human contact, the over sexualized nature of someone too young to know what intercourse was that could only be due to sexual mistreatment. The braided man had never faced someone so tormented, so broken, crying out for help as he had been at that same age. It made him question, what was worse? Being bounced from home to home, and touched by dark intoxicated fathers and abusive mothers? Or was it worse to live in one home to be molested by the person who gave you life? A person who should fight to protect you against all means - like his mother had until she was bludgeoned to death - he never blamed her.

The few, fading memories of her watching over him, wrapping light hearted present in traditional form under the Christmas tree that would later be called "From, Santa". The way she told him to hide under the in the closet whenever one her "new" boyfriends got too roudy and angry. He saw it all. Witness them hit her. Treat her like a piece of garbage. Claim she was a "whore", when she was far from that definition. Duo didn't need to be at the understanding age to know that claim was far from true.

The night she was murdered was the end of his safe life. Transferred between different homes, and other abused kids made him see what he really was. A lost cause with no hope. A soul without sanctuary or home. A young scared boy left to fend for himself. It took a very long time, but he figured out societal rules and how to survive when the happy reality crashed around you. He'd given love more than once a chance to blossom, but in the 1960's he found that loving another male was completely, and utterly sinful. Wrong. Always wrong. He would always be wrong. Sometimes he wondered how his mother would react to him being partically a "fag".

What if Heero was the one, and only, prepubescent he could ever be attracted to. Was that wrong? Yes. So far wrong on many levels beside the law. But, what if he could save him? Deliver the angry blue-eyed boy from the way he had been recused through understanding. Love him...maybe? The way neither of them had experienced love. It all became too much for Duo to think about, so he closed off his rampant thoughts and waited. Though Milliardo, now the braided man didn't know what to make of the Peacecraft man, but he was surely one of the two kinds of carnivorous souls. He has seen it once, and would never allow it to happen again. Milliardo didn't care for Heero the way his controversial back peddling mind did. Duo had no choice but to protect Heero from the Preacecraft man.

Finally, nine thirty came around and the campers were lead back to their respected cabins for the night. At lights out, Duo checked both cabins hoping to find Heero. The boy wasn't in Cabin Weayaya, but that was to be expected. A minute glimmer of hope at finding the dark-haired boy waiting in Cabin Apo for his blond girlfriend was squashed instantly. The boy was nowhere to be found.

Returning to his own private cabin, Duo couldn't find the will to commence his nightly ritual of music playing and weed smoking. The man sat on his bed, braid strew over his shoulder as his right hand continually gripped the base of his bound hair, pulled his hand down to the end of it, and repeated the process over, and over, and over, and over again. A nervous compulsion done in an unconscious state. He waited an hour, mind lost in a high-strung fog, before he went to check both cabins for the second time. Again, it revealed nothing.

In a moment of desperation, Duo jogged back to his cabin, found a flashlight and ran into the woods.

-Back Track-

Heavy feet lifted by weary legs, rivulets of water streaming down from the top of his head, dripping from his dark brown hair to land and flow down along his chest and back. The tiny streams of water expanded and shrank by millimeters as gravity forced the liquid downwards, flowing over his hip bones to add to the water-soaked shorts. The dark green under garments leaked a trickle of abstract water patterns to flow down his thighs and caves, and fall off the heels of his feet to be sucked into the dirt earth. Cold air made the his already chill bones frost over. Summer was suppose to be hot, but today's weather would hold a certain bite for the inappropriately attired teen.

He wasn't sure how far he'd wandered. The edges of his vision blurred together in unrecognizable hazy images; browns wafting into greens, greens fuzzing into blues and yellows. Numbness adds to his sway, creating a lax to his anesthetized swaggering hips. The twigs and rocks that scrapped harshly against his soft feet didn't register in his brains pain receptors. When you've live through excruciating pain, stepping on pointy sharp objects don't phase you unless they break the skin and permit the life blood to flow from the body.

Coming to a halt, the muddled teen place the bear down gently at the base of a tree and sat beside it. Glaring at his surroundings, Heero presumed he'd traveled a mile away from the campsite.

Critters scampered by occasionally, bringing life to forest. He didn't like it. That inner rage began to seep into his veins again, fueling the demon that lay within. Picking up a decent sized grey rock that laid half buried in the dirt by his folded feet, the blue-eyed boy gripped it with a strong force and waited for some animal to get close. An unfortunate brown wild bunny made the vital mistake of hopping out into the open.

* * *

**Graphic depiction of senseless animal abuse. If you'd like to skip ahead, there will be another block of bold words to signify the end of this scene.**

* * *

Flinging the rock with all his might, the projectile made contact with its target on the side of its little brown head. Stunned but not dead, the rabbit lay on the ground, hind legs twitching helplessly. Heero watched the animal spasm, feeling plesed with himself. Pushing himself to his feet, the boy sauntered to the bunny to stand over it. Peering apathetically down at the brown furry critter, the brown-haired boy tilted his head to his shoulder and wonder what he should do next. Finally he was given the perfect opportunity to cause something real harm. Kneeling down, he yanked on one of the long soft ears and the animal jumped back to life, kicking and high pitch wail spilling from between its bucked teeth. Disregarding that the furry little rabbit couldn't get away no matter how hard it strived for freedom - a reflection of himself - Heero smiled as he continued to play God.

Placing one hand down on the rabbits midsection, the spiteful boy picked the rock back up and extended his arm high over his head, and then brough it back down to crush the fragile skull. A sickening _squish_ echoed loudly in the blue-eyed boys ears a nanosecond before the blood and pinkish brain matter followed, splattering against the dirt and twigs that littered the ground. In fascination, he stared at the blood matted fur, and one dark round little eyeball pushed from its socket. Looking about the ground, Heero tried to find something sharp in order to dismember the bunnies head. With no such luck, the blue-eyed devil gripped the rabbit by its crushed head and ribcage and twisted. The neck snapped before the delicate ribcage bones _crunched_ under his fingers. While trying to literally rip off the rabbit's head, it's furry scalp and skin separated first, pouring blood over his fingers.

The crushed skull exposed, Heero twisted his fingers into the gaping neck, submerging his digits into the hot warmth of the animals insides. Two fingers under the flesh on both sides of the bunnies neck, the dark-haired boy tugged viciously, opening the squashed chest cavity. The fur and skin tissue separated easily, almost like tugging on carpet string; the sound was very much the same. More blood poured from the split midsection, landing on Heero's bent knees that rested on the earth, intestines dangling outside the body at the nave.

Breathing heavily through his nose, wrath coming to a peak, the murderous boy toss the rabbit down and shoved his right hand into the stomach area of the animal. Seizing the inner organs in his grasp, Heero pulled them completely free from the body and tightened his grasp around them until the oozed from between his digits. The variety of red was astonishing; blood-red to pink to a vivid violet red and burgundy. It was horrible and beautiful at the same time. Destroying the life of another soothed his sadism. Pacified the scourge he felt at finding his sisters teddy bear in the toilet bathing in piss.

He toyed with the dead creature for a while. Pulling out all the bones and arranging them precisely and neatly on the ground. He ripped the fur so it would lay flat and dry. Heero wanted to keep the fur as a souvenir, a token of remembrance. It was a heady intoxicating experience to end the life of another living thing. Through out the process, Heero's mouth watered and he continually licked his pink lips as the excitement grew. This is how he felt all the time. A defenseless soul at the mercy of someone more vindictive, crushed and pulled apart by other hands. Dismembered and disemboweled. It was only natural that he would want to recreate that kind of torture while being on the other side. The killer. Not the victim.

The blood and guts cooling on his hands, Heero wander about until he found a small puddle to clean the blood off in. Groundwater turning pink, the troubled boy felt at ease. Finding his way back to the bear laying against a large oak tree. Heero laid himself on the ground, tucked his hands under his head and pulled his knees up to curl himself in. Though his body and under shorts were dry now, the uncommonly cool summer air nipped at his bare flesh. Finding some sort of peace, the boy fell into a deep rest. His slumber was interrupted periodically by outside forces; more animals skimpering by, the wind picking up, and the sun going down.

* * *

**END OF SCENE**

* * *

As dusk settled into darkness, Heero attempted to get himself up,; but he flopped back down to the ground and lethargy pulled him back to sleep. His breathing became ragged as his body temperature dwindled downward to a dangerously low-level. He couldn't wake up.

-Flash Forward-

The braided man had searched for almost two hours, had to be close to midnight, and yet he still hadn't found the boy. He'd even tried calling out his name when he'd begun to panick. Keeping his pace at a light jog helped him cover a good amount of ground without over exerting himself. On the verge of giving up and returning to the camp so he could tell Howard how he'd lost one of his campers, Duo saw a glimmer of pale flesh between trees from the corner of his violet eye.

Sprinting to where he saw the pallid color, Duo found the boy laying on the earth and inhaled sharply. His normally tan skin paled in the broken moonlight from between the heavily leaved branches. Bending at the knee to rest on the balls of his feet, Duo brushed the dark bangs back from the teens face. He was cold. Too cold.

_/Oh God.../_

Pressing his right index and middle finger against the vein in the boys neck, the braided man found the faint signs of life beating underneath the soft flesh. He was in time. Barely.

Pulling Heero's arm over his neck, Duo hefted the dead weight onto his shoulder. Bringing himself to an upright position, the violet eyed man spotted the lonely childs toy resting against the base of a tree. He tossed the flashlight, the light cracking and flickering out behind him as he used his free hand to clutch the bears head and take off as fast as he could to the camp.

For once the braided man was happy that his abused past led him down the road to improve his body and strength in great amounts so he would never be victimized again. If he hadn't, carrying the full weight of one hundred and fifteen pounds on one shoulder would have hindered him greatly. Though that extra weight meant he couldn't jog as fast as he would have like, Duo still made it back to camp just under forty minutes thanks to an extra adrenaline. The blue-eyed boy drifted in and out of consciousness as he dangled upside down on Duo's shoulder.

The braided man hauled Heero into his cabin. He knew he had to take the kid to the Nurse Po, but he was only wearing green underwear. Tossing the placid boy on his mattress, Duo hastily dressed him in his own red camp shorts and a large grey cotton sweater. The clothes were much too large on Heero's slender frame, but they would have to make due. Placing both hands over the blue-eyed boys chest, Duo rubbed up and down in attempt to create friction and warmth. Heero's eyes fluttered back and forth under closed lids as a groan vibrated in his throat.

Lightly smacking his pale cheek, Duo pleaded, "Come on, kid. Wake up." All he got in response was another moan and blue eyes opening briefly before rolling in the back of his head.

Grunting, the camp counselor lifted the boy up in both arms and bolted to Sally's Nurse station that doubled as her cabin sleep quarters. Knocking loudly and frantically, Sally came to the door in a white nightgown, blue blanket pulled over her shoulders.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily.

Hefting the body in his arms, Duo said, "He's sick."

Sally hurried them both inside, and instructed the violet eyed man to place the teen on her table. Placing a thermometer in his mouth, she could tell the boy already had a fever by touching his forehead. With a stethoscope, the blond nurse listened to the rattling echo in his lungs which worried her greatly. She got Heero to momentarily awake, and he instantly began to cough hard, viscous phlegm expelled from his esophagus.

"Alright, he's showing the early signs of pneumonia," Nurse Po explained to the pacing man. "Did he just come down with this today?"

"Yeah, he was fine yesterday."

"Well, if it's spreading this quickly then he must have a very weak immune system. I can't think of any other reason for how these symptoms would come on so fast, unless he was outside in the cold for too long."

Duo paused in his stride, and stared at the Nurses back. He was afraid she'd ask what Heero'd done or where he'd been today, but the question never came.

"You need to take him to the nearest hospital. There's nothing I can do for him here," Sally said as she took the glass thermometer from between Heero's lips. His temperature was one hundred and three. "I'll inform Howard. You need to take him now."

"Alright," Duo agreed, and pulled the boy back into to his arms.

Rounding the passenger's side of his old beat up truck, Duo set the boy down gently and wished his car had lap bands to protect him. This was going to be a bumpy ride. Traveling over dirt, rocky roads to get to the nearest town wasn't going to be by far a smooth excursion. Jumping behind the wheel, Duo started the truck and it roared to life, its old motor grinding and sputtering.

Heero's head lulled against the cold window, the temperature of his forehead fogging the glass. The braided man cursed and turned on the shitty heater, which most of the time didn't work. This time he was lucky, as the old engine produced warm air. The fastest they could travel over the uneven road was fifteen miles per hour, and even that speed had the impaied boys tousled head smacking the window pane.

A particularly large bump had Heero waking up in pain, head throbbing from the illness and smashing against cold hard glass. The blue-eyed teen groaned in dismay, and Duo pulled his shoulder so his moppy head would rest against his thigh.

"Hold on, kid," Duo begged, worried as the trip seem to take longer than he reckoned to get to black asphalt roads. Heero complied easily, too exhausted to tease his counselor in his current predicament. In the back of his mind, the nauseated teen realized he was placed in a great ideal situation to torment, grope, molest his camp counselor, but he was too close to the verge of barfing to do damn near anything.

Close to an hour later, Duo pulled into the parking lot of a small town hospital. This time around, Heero was able to lean against Duo and walk feebly rather than being carried. Dragging the teen to the check-in counter, Duo spoke rapidly, "Hey, I think this kid has pneumonia. He needs medical attention. Now."

The negro nurse asked, "Are you his...brother?" (Author's Note: I know the terms "Negro", "Colored", and "Nigger" are not politically correct, but I'm trying to keep the story based in the 1960's timeline by using such terminology.)

"No. I'm his camp counselor, not related at all, and he needs medical attention. Right freakin' now."

One lucky thing about being in a small town was that the hospitals never had too many patients in the dead of night.

"Alright," the colored nurse nodded. "Fill out this paper work. Call his parents. We are going to take him now." Another nurse came through double doors with a wheelchair, placed Heero roughly in it and took rolled him away.

Duo didn't know Heero's parents number. He had to call Howard to get the information.

After a quick talk with Camp Bleska's camp president, Duo was given all the necessary information that he required. He was also informed that his job would be there when he returned. Howard encouraged the braided counselor to get ahold of Heero's parents - his father in particular - so he could return home to heal. To say he was more than grateful was an understatement. Duo needed this job before he bounced off to the next one. He wrote all the information down on a scrap of torn white paper, and when his first call ended, he dialed the number for his second phone call.

The phone rang for about half a minute before the indignant, groggy, "Hello," sounded over the line.

"Hi. Is this Mr. Yuy?" asked Duo.

A grunt sounded from the man before he replied, "Ain't no _Mr. Yuy_," the man said the name as if it were a swear, "here boy. Yer talkin' to Sheriff Lowe. Now state your business fer wakin' me up at two in the goddamn mornin'."

_/Sheriff Lowe? Now why does that sound so familiar?/ _Duo questioned mentally.

"I'm you're son's camp counselor and he's -"

"What kinda trouble that bastard got 'im self inta?" Odin interjected.

"No, no trouble sir. He's -"

"Then you best keep 'im there 'til the end of da summer. I didn't pay good money fer 'im to be sent home early. Keep that lil' sonabitch." And with that final statement, the line went dead, dial tone echoing somberly in Duo's eardrum.

The twirled telephone cord that was wrapped between his fingers and around his wrist slacked. Duo disengaged the plastic material from his arm and hung the phone on its hook. Downtrodden, the braided man understood part of why Heero didn't want to go home. Who would want to return to that kind of environment? Not him, and surely not the ill teen. He made a last call back to Howard, lying that he wasn't able to reach the boys parents.

Worn out, the braided man sat in a cushioned chair in the waiting room for forty five minutes before the white Head Nurse came to speak with him. During his anticipated stay, Duo roamed his hand up and down his braid, picked at the faux wood arm rests, and tapped his left foot impatiently.

When she finally came out, Duo sat up right in his chair and waited for whatever kind of news he was about to receive while perparing for the worst.

The mousey brunette Nurse with a crooked ugly nose said, "Heero's in the early stages of bacterial pneumonia. He's going to need a lot of rest and antibiotics. Have you contacted his parents yet?"

"I tried, but there was no answer," he lied again.

"Would you mind staying for him?" she unemotionally inquired. The nurse didn't really care whether or not the braided man would stick around, but someone had to be accountable for the hospital debt.

Duo nodded his head. "Of course."

Flipping through her medical charts on a wooden clipboard, she asked with her eyes focused on the papers, "Would you like to see him?"

"Yes," the violet eyed man hissed, irritated with her lack of compassion.

The nurse, who had never revealed her name, led Duo through the double doors and through a maze of white wash hallways that held a lingering scent of disinfectant cleaning products. Entering a room at the end of one long stretched hallway, Duo was faced with the pubescent boy hooked up with a breathing tube in his nostrils, and other questionable machines. (Author's Note: Through my research, I found the first heart rate monitor wasn't invented until 1975, so Heero does not have any loud beeping machines hooked up to him. If you know something I don't about the medical procedures of this time, please tell me.)

Duo pushed the dark brown locks from the boys face. He still had a fever, but he no longer resembled a ghost, his regular color returned faintly. Finally, a sense of relief pulsed heavily through his frame, making his limbs numb and weak. Duo collapsed in the one vacant chair at Heero's bedside, and he cracked his neck to release more bodily tension.

After a few moments of relaxed silence, the distant nurse came into the room and informed the braided man that if he could not reach the patients parents, he would have to pay for the medical bill.

That wasn't something he could afford. He'd saved a lot of money over the years from odd jobs, but medical billing were ridiculously expensive.

"What can I do?" he asked, violet eyes boring fiery bullets in the nurses plain face.

She didn't look up from her brown clipboard as she stated, "You can take him home now and pay, or reimburse the hospital in the morning."

"What's more expensive?"

"The morning," she answered, flipping through the papers in front of her none caring gaze.

Rolling his shoulder's irritably, he claimed, "I'll take him now."

Another twenty minutes passed as Duo paid for the room, the procedures they had done, and for the boys' prescription drugs before hefting the partly comatose boy back into his arms for the umpteenth time. Heero dangled in his hold like a wet noodle, which partically broke Duo's semi-emapatheic heart.

Driving the short distance to Ashtabula County, the camp counselor carried the sickly teen up to his second floor apartment room that resided over a popular breakfast restaurant. The owners of the building were the proprietor of the restaurant whom sublet the upstairs space. Though they would never admit it, their one and only son was a homosexual, whom they kicked out of their home at eighteen. The old couple felt guilty for distancing their one and only son who disappeared off to the west, never to hear from him again. They didn't know, but the assumed, Duo was "a gay". So they rented the space to him without discrimination in hopes of easing their conscious. But it would never soothe their self-reproach for sending off their child.

Placing Heero gently on his mattress under a red blanket, Duo tried to find comfort in his personal space. It was fruitless. Especially when he glanced at the shivering form of the young boy under the fleece cover.

Honestly, he was more than exhausted. His limbs weighed down heavily as if fifty weighed dumbbells hung from around his joints, his neck ached from stiffness, his head pulsed with untold wariness, his violet eyes drooped due to lack of needed rest. The braided man tried to make himself comfortable in the caramel cushioned arm-chair he'd bought second-hand from a thrift store, but once again, for the millionth fucking time, his feat was to no avail.

Soft eyes peering from underneath weighted lids, finding sight through out of focus dark fuzzy lashes, he stared warmly at the bedridden, quivering teen. Duo eased himself up out of his uncomfortable position from the chair and tip-toed to the mattress on the floor. It was a tiny twin mattress, really only big enough to hold one body. But the violet eyed man wormed his way under the covers to curl himself under the trembling boy. He pulled Heero to lay partly on him, arm tossed over his broad chest, dark soft head buried in juncture of his neck and shoulder. The violet eyed man knew he'd be uncomfortable and tense in the morning at waking up in his day clothes, but at the moment, he really didn't give a damn. Heero latched onto him like a breathing life line, fingers scratching lightly at his shirt covered peck, head nestling further into his neck, aggressive quavering palliatively soothing to a dull shiver. Unconsciously, a tiny smile graced his lips as he snuggled his chin into Heero's chocolate-brown hair.

* * *

**The next chapters will be continuing less frequently. This is a dark fic that drains the morbid side of my mind. I usually have to have a drink or two...or four to really get comfortable writing about a vicious nature that I have no first hand experience in. At the same time, this fic is also satisfying that unwholesome side of me, so it will proceed with even more disturbing, uncomfortable elements. I understand that some people have families and this fiction is more than discomforting for some, but I really want to write about the malicious side of life - i.e. pediophiles, abuse, neglect, molestation, and obviously, psychopathic/sociopathic tendencies (hint: that's why there's animal torture/future torture). I would like to hear all of your opinions, even if all you've got to say is "what the fuck? why are you writing this shit?" lol. **


End file.
